


Misinterpreted Feelings

by Erindevlin4u



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anime Spoilers, F/M, Fluffiness, Just a ton of fluff, Lemon, Romance, Smut, Songfic, Spoilers, Tsundere, changes, mature - Freeform, sort of canon, you know the deal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erindevlin4u/pseuds/Erindevlin4u
Summary: Midorima has never showed affection to anyone, he was a tsundere. Hajime was his childhood friend and she had a thing for him but Midorima just never noticed it. But when Kise comes and starts dating Hajime, Midorima is forced to be honest with his feelings. He has to win Hajime or else he will loose her forever. What will ever happen?





	1. [1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seirin plays against Shutoku and Midorima is greeted by a surprise.

It was raining and I was running late. I'm pretty sure everyone is going to tell at me. I didn't even have an umbrella on me. Dammit! I grab my bag and place it over my head. I run out into the rain and run to Seirin high as quickly as my legs can carry me. 

 

I am Hajime  Kirisaki and I am the manager of Seirin high.

 

**=At Seirin high=**

 

"Eh, has anyone seen Hajime-chan?" Izuki asked as they were getting ready for the match.

 

"She said she'd be here. She's ten minutes late." Riko tapped her foot and looked at the clock.

 

"It's raining outside, I'm sure she'll be here. Don't be too harsh on her, okay?" Kiyoshi says, sipping some water.

 

"Yeah, you're right."

 

Seirin High was playing in the finals against Shutoku High.

 

They were neck in neck right now. Everyone was exhausted. Two games in a row? In one day? This sucked. Seirin had beaten Seiho High with a outstanding number. Kagami has used all his power and right now he was weak. So everything was in Kuroko's hand.

 

Hajime walked in at the right moment when Seirin has scored a three pointer. Everyone started cheering and she rushed over. "You finally showed up!" Hyuga yelled at her and she apologized. "Sorry, it was raining." Everyone was so focused on winning, they didn't see it coming.

 

Just then Midorima surprised everyone. Only five seconds left. He was attempting the buzzer beater.

 

"No way!"

 

"I won't let you!"

 

Kagami used his strength to jump over him, but Midorima had caught him off guard.

 

"I knew you wold jump. So now's my chance."

 

But out of nowhere, Kuroko showed up.

 

"Sorry, but I can't let you win!"

 

He slapped the ball away and it fell to the ground.

 

Midorima gasped with wide eyes.

 

The buzzer rang. They did it. Seirin beat Shutoku. Everyone cheered and hugged each other. Hajime hugged Riko tightly and the others members came around and hugged her. "Eww, you guys are sweaty! Get away!" She cried out and everyone laughed.

It was 82 to 81 . Shutoku lost by one point.

 

**=Later=**

 

Midorima stood in the rain. He lost and he couldn't believe it. He had lost his mind when he saw her. She looked so stunning. Her cheering and laughs. She drove him wild.  Takao and Midorima decided to go to the Taku restaurant. When they walked in, they saw Seirin high and Kise and Kasamatsu from Kaijou high.

 

"Huh? What are you guys doing here ?"

 

They all were shocked.

 

And so that's how Kuroko, Kise, Kagami , and Midorima ended up sitting in one table.

 

"You so wanted that to happen right?" Kasamatsu said to Takao.

 

"Yes." Takao laughed.

 

Hajime's eyes fell on Midorima. He looked sad. Of course, he just lost.

 

"Shin-ta-rou-kun!"

 

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

 

"H-Hajime?!?" His cheeks fainted a little pink.

 

"Long time no see. " She whispered.

 

"Hey! No flirting next to me!" Kagami shouted.

 

"Shut up Kagami!" She smacked his head.

 

"Hajime-chan, you're so cruel. You didn't even say hello to me!" Kise cried.

 

"I saw you a few days ago. I greeted you then." She laughs.

 

"That's cause you like him, Hajime-Kun."

 

Kuroko stated the obvious.

 

"Oh please!" She blushed.

 

"Can you let go now?" Midorima says, obviously annoyed.

 

"Sorry." She lets go and giggles. Midorima coughed and hid his blush. "Don't let that happen again." She nods and sat next to them and conversed.

 

As the five of them talked, an okonomiya landed on Midorima's head.

 

"Oops." Takao said.

 

The others laughed and Midorima fumed up.

 

"Excuse me for a moment."

 

Midorima stood up ."Takao!"

 

He took him outside and punched him. He came back in and called out to Kagami and the others. 

 

"Kagami, remember this. I will play you next time. And this time I will win."

 

"Alright. Well see. "

 

"Midorima!"

 

He turned to see Hajime. She smiled at him and have him a small kiss on the cheek. Midorima blushed but yelled at her. "What the hell was that for?"

 

"A good luck charm. Good luck and see you next time." She winked at him and walked back inside. He stared at her back for a couple seconds and blushed furiously. "Damn, oha asa was right after all."

 

"Is Shin-chan blushing?"

 

"Shut up!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moved from Wattpad. Will be uploading all chapters!


	2. [2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seirin plays against yet another strong team and something sparks between Midorima and Hajime??

  
Seirin's match with Touou academy was coming closer and everyone was practicing hard. Hajime, being the manager, had to keep track of things at time. Although, Riko does it sometimes.

  
Hajime had slipped in her headphones and decided to listen to Oha Asa.

  
"Today is a lucky day for all those cancers out there. You will visit a special place and see your loved one. You lucky item is a wind up toy. Also, you are very compatible with Aquarius"

  
Hearing this, Hajime blushed. She was a aquarius, he was a cancer. This gonna be interesting. She had arrived at the game a little late, but only to find Midorima and Kise.

  
"Eh? Midorima-Kun? Kise-Kun?"

  
"Ah, Hajimecchi!"

  
"The game started? Touou's in the lead?"

 

"Yeah, looks like it." Kise says and Midorima nods.

 

"Eh? Where's Aomine-Kun? "

 

"He didn't show up today, that's weird." Midorima pushed his glasses up.

  
She blushed. He had a wind up toy with him. He was so obvious, Midorima is always predictable. She brushes her feelings off and paid attention to the game.

  
"Shouldn't you be down there? You're doing an awful job of being their manager." Midorima said and Hajime scoffed.

  
"I'm a rebel sometimes." She says, winking at him. He blushed and looked away.

  
"Oi, Midorimacchi! Stop being mean!"

  
Kise put his arms around Hajime's shoulders.

  
"After all, she is our precious little kitty."

  
He whispered seductively in her ear. Hajime blushed and pushed him off.

  
"Eww, please don't ever say that!" She cringed. Midorima shook his head and watched them argue.

  
"But why? You were the one and only manager!" Kise said.

  
"Momoi was the manager too."

  
"Just admit it, you were nothing but a slave, Akashi's slave to be exact." Midorima says and Kise gasps. "Wow, that hurt. I haven't heard that name in years." Hajime scoffs.

  
Midorima kind of felt guilty for mentioning Akashi. He knew she didn't have good memories of Akashi. He made a terrible choice.

 

Just then the buzzer rang. The first quarter was over. Hajime excuses herself and went to go and greet her teammates.

  
"Sorry, I'm late."

  
"Its about time you got here! We were all worried! "

  
Riko yelled.

  
"Sorry, I was taking a nap."

  
"Don't think you'll get away with that, I saw you with Kise and Midorima!" Hyuga says and Hajime sweat drops.

  
"Sorry, I got carried away."

Everyone gets back in the game and everything got serious. Aomine had finally showed up and Kagami was trying his best to defeat him. Hajime convinced Riko to let her watch the game from afar. She decides to head back to Midorima and Kise.

 

  
"You're back!" Kise says and throws his arms around her.

 

  
"Yeah, I got off the hook."

 

  
"Game is getting intense." Midorima says and they nod.

 

"Twenty bucks saying Seirin wins." Kise says.

 

  
"Nah, I'm good." Hajime says

  
"I'm not betting money on something so dumb." Midorima scoffs and Kise fell to the floor in sadness. "Gah, so cold."

  
"Your too noisy!" Midorima shakes his head.

  
"Midorima?"

  
"What?" Midorima turns around to face Hajime.

  
"You're a cancer....right?"

  
"Of course. Why?"

  
"Nothing really, you look really cute today!" She winks and kisses his cheek. Midorima turns red like a tomato and gets mad. "What w-was that for?!?"

  
"Eh? No fair! I want one too!" Kise pouts and Hajime laughs. She makes fun of Kise and Midorima blows off steam. _Why did she do that?_

  
Then his brain remembered Oha Asa from this morning.

  
_"You_ _will see your loved one."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been editing all these chapters from Wattpad because they were so terrible, so glad I decided to move it here!


	3. [3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little more about Hajime's past and her feelings for Midorima.

  
Seirin had lost badly to Touou. Aomine's powers were just too strong. Everyone was very upset, but they just will try harder next time! After the game was over, they had all decided to go to maji burgers.

  
"Kirisaki-kun?" Riko called out. Hajime was sipping her drink and she looked over to her senpai.

  
"Ah...hai?"

  
"How close are you with Kise and Midorima?"

  
"Eh, I've known Midorima since I was little. Kise-kun, I met him in middle school." She says and Riko smirks at her.

  
"So, who would have chosen?" Hyuga asks

  
"Chosen?"

  
"As a boyfriend of course!" Koganei yelled out.

  
She spat her drink out and blushed. "S-Senpai, what made you think that?" The other members of Seirin laughed at her obvious embarrassment.

  
"She's blushing! She does like one of them!" Izuki winked at her.

  
"It's obviously Midorima-kun." Kuroko says and Hajime scoffs. "Yeah, as if that would ever happen."

  
"So you are into him." Kagami said, shoving burgers down his throat.

  
"I was, for a while. But then Kise came and things changed. And then, shit happened and I fell for Midorima again."

  
"What happened? Tell us the whole thing!" Riko says

  
"Okay then."

  
\-----------------

 

_It all started two years ago when I transferred into Teiko . I had known Midorima from grade school and I had a huge crush on him. So I was really happy that I was in the same school as him._ _I ended up becoming one of the managers for Teiko, because I was always around helping. Momoi needed extra help, so I joined officially. After becoming manager, I got close with everyone._ _The only person I wasn't close with as Akashi. He was very nice, but he changed. That's a whole other story I have stored for another time. Let's continue, shall we?_

 

_I was always with Midorima, to the point that people kept asking if we were dating. And he got very annoyed by it. Our families were also very close, so what's the harm in getting to know him? I really liked him and I wanted to take advantage of it._ _When Kise came along, I drifted away from him. Since I was a huge fan of model Kise, I wanted to spend more time with him and get to know him. And so, I spent a lot of my time with Kise._ _Just like with Midorima, a lot of people assumed we were dating and a huge rumor spread around the school. Apparently I was cheating on Midorima with Kise. People were calling me a slut and were harassing me._

 

_And these were mostly Kise's fan girls. I hated myself for it. I ended up N not coming to school for a week or so. I shut myself off and refused to talk to anyone. I had many phone calls and texts from Kise a_ _nd when I scrolled through my phone, I saw a certain text. It was from Midorima. It was very unexpected, I haven't talked to him in weeks. And his text made my heart flutter._

 

  
**_'Are you okay?'_ **

 

  
_It wasn't special, but she knew he cared for her._

 

  
**_'Not really, can you come over?'_ **

 

  
_He responded almost immediately. It made her giggle._

 

  
**_'Okay, I'll being some ice cream.'_ **

 

  
_It didn't take him long to get here. When he did, he listened to me and helped me get over it. And after his comfort, I felt good enough to come back to school. The rumor died down and no one was saying anything anymore._

  
_"Midorima?"_

  
_"What is it , Kirisaki?"_

  
_"Thank you, for helping me. I really appreciate it."_

  
_"It was nothing. Just a friend helping a friend." He blushed a bit and she giggled. "So you're finally calling me your friend? I'm honored."_

  
_"Don't let it get to your head."_

  
_"Tsundere."_

  
_\------------------------------------_

  
"I knew it, you do like Midorima!" Kagami says, pointing his finger. Hajime blushed and slapped his hand. "Shut up and eat your burger!" She says and he shrugs.

  
"Are you guys gonna start dating?" Koganei asked.

  
"I doubt, he was never open with his feelings. We are just friends." Hajime sighs and everyone begins to pack up. They gathered their things and left the fast food place.

  
"Just remember Kirisaki, we are cheering for you!" They put their thumbs up and Hajime scoffs. "Thank you senpai!" She waved at them and walks home.

 

**_"If only he loved me back."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing is exhausting.


	4. [4]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seirin and Shutoku go to training camp together and shit goes downhill.

  
It was summer break and Seirin were doing some sort of training camp. Riko had practically forced Hajime to come. Since she was their manager, it was her job to help and observe the members. It was a hot day outside and so Hajime wore something comfortable.

  
She wore a pair of shorts, with a tank top and a thin lace cardigan. As she was enjoying the fresh breeze, she heard the scream of the boys coming from inside. She sighed, "Is senpai trying to feed them weird food again?" She turned around, but bumped into someone's firm chest.

  
"Yo."

  
She looked up and saw Midorima's green eyes, staring at her. His cheeks were a bit flushed, but he played it off cool. She backed up, cheeks as red as a tomato. "Hey, didn't know Shutoku was coming."

  
"Yeah, I didn't expect it either." He pushed up his glasses and she smiled. "It's great to see you again. Ever since we started high school, it's hard to see you." She says and he scoffs. "I'm glad I don't have to deal with your annoying ass."

  
Hajime's heart sank a bit, hearing those words. But as usual, she laughed it off. "I guess so."

  
"So, are you seeing Kise?" He asked out of the blue.

  
"No, what makes you think that?"

  
"You guys seem close again." He says and Hajime laughs. "We only reunited a few weeks ago, and he's been texting me non stop."

  
"Typical Kise."

  
"As always."

  
The two of them stood in silence until Takao appeared. "Hey Shin-chan, coach is calling us!" He shouted, but as soon as he saw Hajime, he smirked. "Oh, Hajime-chan! Nice to see you!" Hajime smiled and waved at him. "Alright, I should go." He said.

  
Hajime greets him goodbye and makes her way back inside.

 

_**=Later that day=** _

 

After a day of practice with Shutoku, everyone was tired and wanted some rest. Hajime made some food and Riko invited the Shutoku members. They all joined Seirin for dinner. Hajime sat squished in between Kuroko and Kagami.

  
"Wow, Hajime-chan! Did you make all this? It's very delicious!" Takao says and everyone in Shutoku praised her. She blushed and said it was nothing. Midorima would glance at her a few times. She was laughing and joking around with her teammates.

  
After dinner, everyone was talking and just spending time together. Until Takao suggested someone should sing. "Kirisaki-kun, you should sing." Kuroko says. Hajime shakes her head but everyone chanted her name. She sighs and gives in.

  
"You're good at foreign songs! Sing an English song!" Some of her teammates shouted and she mentally face palmed herself. She took a deep breath and began to sing the song.

 

 _**Do you remember the taste of my lips that night** _  
_**I stole a bit of my mother's perfume** _  
_**Cause I remember when my father put his fist through** _  
_**The wall that separated the dining room** _  
_**And I remember the fear in your eyes** _  
_**The very first time we snuck into the city pool** _  
_**Late December with my heart in my chest and the clouds of my breath** _  
_**Didn't know where we were running to** _  
_**But don't look back** _

_**We'll be looking for sunlight** _  
_**Or the headlights** _  
_**Till our wide eyes burn blind** _  
_**We'll be lacing the same shoes** _  
_**That we've worn through** _  
_**To the bottom of the line** _  
_**And we know that we're headstrong** _  
_**And our heart's gone** _  
_**And the timing's never right** _  
_**But for now let's get away** _  
_**On a Roman holiday** _

_**Could you imagine the taste of your lips** _  
_**If we never tried to kiss on the drive to Queen's** _  
_**Cause I imagine the weight of your ribs** _  
_**If you lied between my hips in the backseat** _  
_**I imagine the tears in your eyes** _  
_**The very first night I'll sleep without you** _  
_**And when it happens I'll be miles away** _  
_**And a few months late** _  
_**Didn't know where I was running to** _  
_**But I won't look back** _

_**We'll be looking for sunlight** _  
_**Or the headlights** _  
_**Till our wide eyes burn blind** _  
_**We'll be lacing the same shoes** _  
_**That we've worn through** _  
_**To the bottom of the line** _  
_**And we know that we're headstrong** _  
_**And our heart's gone** _  
_**And the timing's never right** _  
_**But for now let's get away** _  
_**On a Roman holiday** _

_**Feet first, don't fall** _  
_**We'll be running again** _  
_**Keep close, stand tall** _

_**We'll be looking for sunlight** _  
_**Or the headlights** _  
_**Till our wide eyes burn blind** _  
_**We'll be lacing the same shoes** _  
_**That we've worn through** _  
_**To the bottom of the line** _  
_**And we know that we're headstrong** _  
_**And our heart's gone** _  
_**And the timing's never right** _  
_**But for now let's get away** _  
_**On a Roman holiday** _

  
Once she finished, everyone cheered for her. "Wow, you're such a great singer!"

  
"That was amazing!"

  
She bowed and blushed a little. After a few games, Hajime excuses herself. She went out on the patio from this morning and enjoyed the night breeze. "You sing great."

  
She jumped up to the voice, but realized it was only Midorima. She turned around and blushed. "Thanks."

  
It was silent for a bit. Hajime was about to leave, when cold hands wrapped around her waist. She stiffened up. "Midorima? W-What are you doing?" He rested his head in her shoulder and inhaled her scent.

  
"Shh, don't move. Let's....stay like this, for a bit." Hajime blushed, but she felt warm. Midorima was as red as a tomato, he doesn't know why he was doing this. He just felt warm, this moment was right. Hajime eased into his touch and closed her eyes.

  
She loved him so much, but he didn't return her feelings. But why? Why was he like this? "Shintarou." Midorima lifted his head up. It was rare for her to call his first name. "What?"

  
She took a deep breath. "Do you like me?"

  
Midorima stopped for a second and moved away from her. He paused, not sure what to say. "O-Of course not! Why would I?" He said, his tsundere side taking over him. Hajime felt her heart break in peices.

  
Tears fell from her eyes. "Then don't touch me like that. Shintarou, if you aren't serious, then don't start something. I don't want to be around someone who has half assed feelings for me." She said and walked away.

  
Midorima watched her figure disappear. "What the heck did I just do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally had to re write these because they were so cringy af


	5. [5]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated between Hajime and Kise and Midorima doesn't know why he feels like this.

It's been at least a week, or more than that. After Midorima and Hajime's little argument, they haven't spoken to each other in a while. Midorima felt a little guilty. He didn't know what bought that upon him, and it drove him crazy. She drove him crazy. But yet, he pushed that to the back of his mind.

Hajime on the other hand, wanted to get over him. She doesn't know why he acts like this, clearly he didn't like her. She wants to forget him and move on. She has decided to rekindle her friendship with Kise. They have been hanging out and she feels like he will ask her out any time.

She didn't mind to be honest. She wanted to get past Midorima, and wanted to try to get a chance at love again. It was a Saturday and Hajime was meeting up with Kise again. They were going to karaoke and it was going to be fun.

She got dressed and looked in the mirror, she looked absolutely flawless. She went downstairs to the kitchen, to see her family already eating lunch. "Where are you going doofus?" Her older brother snickered, only to get smacked in the head by her older sister.

"I'm going out with a friend." She smiled and her older sister smirked. Her older brother looked confused and her parents sighed. "Kise again?" Her sister said and she nodded. "Go out with him already! You two are practically dating!" She said and Hajime blushed.

"We're only friends onee-chan!" She said and kissed her baby brother on the cheek. Her older brother rolls his eyebrows and continues to eat. "Nee-chan, you shouldn't be talking. You haven't had a boyfriend in years." He said and her older sister smacked him again.

Hajime had a big family. She had an older brother, who got married and moved out, he has kids too. She had an older sister, who was in last year of college. Another older brother, who was in his last year of high school. And lastly, a younger brother who was only four years old. She was the child in the middle. They were wealthy, but not filthy rich.

She sat down and ate her lunch, constantly looking at her phone. Kise will text her any moment. Her sister kept teasing her and she kept blushing. Her phone dinged and it was Kise, he was waiting outside. She excuses herself and leave the house, seeing Kise's bright face.

"Hajimecchi!" He hugs her and she hugs him back, blushing a bit.

"Shall we go?" Kise nods and the go to the karaoke bar. When they got there, the members of Seirin and Shutoku were there. "Eh, Kirisaki? Kise?" Hyuga says and everyone was shocked. "Senpai-tachi, what are you guys doing here?"

"We were just hanging out when we ran into Shutoku. What are you two doing here??" Riko asked. Hajime glanced at Midorima, he was avoiding her eyes and Takao was making fun of him. Kise laughed and threw his hands around her shoulder. "We're on a date, of course!" Hajime giggled and slapped his chest and everyone gasped.

"Oh, are you two dating?" Takao shouted and Midorima suddenly slapped his head. "You idiot! Don't ask that!" Hajime scoffed at his behavior and turned to Kise. "Hey since we are all here, why not just have fun together!" Kise nods and they both sit down.

Everyone ordered their food and had fun. A certain person from a team came and sang their hearts out. Midorima sat quietly in the corner, watching everyone. His eyes shifted to Hajime from here to there. She looked so happy. Watching her laugh and joke around with Kise, made him angry.

  
Everyone pushed Hajime and Kise to the middle and made them sing, and as always, Hajime chose a foreign song. Kise knew the song as well and they both decided to sing it.

  
_**(Hajime)** _

_**Abracadabra, call me a mind master,** _

_**I cast a spell on every beat.** _

_**The rabbits out of the hat huh?** _

_**Every show a new surprise** _

_**I leave them mesmerized** _

_**Got all my fellas hypnotized** _

_**With all my magic lines** _

_**Yes ima magician** _

_**Yes si soy in mago** _

_**Si quieres over mi magia** _

_**No mas me feces quando** _

_**Soon you'll start to believe** _

_**Open your eyes and see** _

_**(Kise)** _

_**I got the magic in me** _

_**Every time I touch that track in turns into gold** _

_**Everybody knows I got the magic in me** _

_**When I hit the floor the girls come snapping at me** _

_**Now everybody wants a blast of,** _

_**Magic Magic Magic** _

_**Magic Magic Magic** _

_**Magic Magic Magic** _

_**Ahoooh** _

_**I got the magic in me.** _

_**(Hajime)** _

_**I got some tricks up my sleeve** _

_**Just wait and see** _

_**Come a little closer** _

_**Close your eyes and count to three** _

_**Open voila so spectacular** _

_**I even got magic to make the haters disappear** _

_**I got my rhythms** _

_**There's like my special potion** _

_**So when I start to rap them** _

_**The whole track starts turning golden.** _

_**And now I'm through** _

_**Its the end of verse two** _

_**Like bipadee bopidee boo** _

_**(Kise)** _

_**I got the magic in me** _

_**Every time I touch that track in turns into gold** _

_**Everybody knows I got the magic in me** _

_**When I hit the floor the girls come snapping at me** _

_**Now everybody wants a blast of,** _

_**Magic Magic Magic** _

_**Magic Magic Magic** _

_**Magic Magic Magic** _

_**Ahoooh** _

_**I got the magic in me.** _

_**I got the magic in me** _

_**Magic magic magic** _

_**Magic magic magic** _

_**Magic magic magic..... ( ma ma ma)** _

_**(Kise and Hajime)** _

_**I got the magic in me ( I got the magic baby)** _

_**Every time I touch that track it turns into gold ( Yes it turns to gold)** _

_**Everybody knows I got the magic in me ( I got the magic baby)** _

_**When I hit the floor the girls come snapping at me ( They be snapping baby)** _

_**Now everybody wants a blast of** _

_**Magic Magic Magic** _

_**Magic Magic Magic** _

_**Magic Magic Magic** _

_**Ahoooh** _

_**I got the magic in me!** _

_**\--------------------** _

 

The song ended and Hajime and Kise were practically almost close to to kissing each other. Kise stared into her eyes and Hajime was practically blushing. Everyone around them was quiet and they were either giggling or smirking. "Fuck it." Kise whispered and pulled her into a kiss.

 

Hajime kissed back and everyone cheered. Midorima saw this and his heart panged. He couldn't stand this. When they let go, Kise smiled at her. "Hajimecchi, will you go out with me?" Hajime nods and Kise kisses her again.

 

"Gross, get a room already!" Kagami yells and everyone laughs.

 

Midorima couldn't stand this anymore. He slammed his hand on the table and everyone looked at him. "What's wrong Shin-chan?" Takao said. Midorima huffed and dragged Takao with him to the entrance.

  
"We are leaving, goodbye!"

 

  
"Shin-chan, what was that?"

 

  
"Nothing, let's just leave. I am bored, nanodayo."

 

  
"Hm, you're jealous aren't you?" He smirked and Midorima scoffed and thumped his head. "Jealous? Why would I be jealous?" He said, but he knows he's lying. "Admit it, you like Hajime-chan but you can't stand seeing her with Kise!"

 

"Stop shouting nonsense! Come on, you are peddling me home." He says and Takao groans.

 

"Am I really jealous of them? Do I only want her for myself? Snap out of it, nanodayo! I do not like her! She is just a friend!"

 

If only he knew.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wifi has been off for two days, sorry for the long wait. I had to rewrite these chapters and edit them to make them make more sense.


	6. [6]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime and Kise take their relationship to the next level and Midorima faces some conflict with his inner mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some NSFW at the end! Read at your own risk!

Hajime and Kise's relationship has gotten intimate by the day. They weren't that shy couple that most people start out as. They kissed in public, showed a lot of affection for each other. It has gotten to the point that their members were also disgusted. Literally.

 

Hajime's feelings for Midorima were brushed off and she buried them deep inside her heart. Kise was keeping her company and he was giving her all of his attention. Not to mention his fangirls, they went crazy when they found out Kise has a girlfriend.

 

Hajime would go visit during games at Kaijou and would watch and cheer for him. She would bring lunch for his teammates and they would eat together. All the fangirls were jealous, and there was nothing they could do.

 

Midorima tried getting over it as well, but he couldn't get her out of his mind. She was stuck in his head, and he would always avoid her at all costs. If he saw her in public, she would wave but he would just raise his eyebrows and walk away.

 

But why should he? They were childhood friends, why was he ignoring her like this? Oh yeah, his dumb old heart. His heart yearned for her and it wouldn't stop, that's what. He would get teased by Takao and other people, it had got to stop.

 

Kaijou was going to be facing Touou soon and they were practically practicing  non stop. Hajime came more often, since she was able to get out of basketball practice early. After Kaijou's practice ended, Kise would walk Hajime home.

 

"Are you going to be okay tomorrow?" She looked over at him.

 

"Yeah, I'm sure! Don't worry Hajimecchi!" He wrapped his arm around her and walked further away from the school.

 

"Alright, I'm worried about you. " She kissed his cheek and he laughed and pecked her lips. "I'm going to be fine. Watch me win, okay?" She nods and they both go home.

 

 

*********************

 

The day finally came rolling in, Kaijou vs Touou. Kise and Aomine would face against each other. Seirin watched from the bleachers, along with other teams as well.  Hajime was cheering for her boyfriend as he struggled against Aomine.

 

Kise's moves were copying. He copies his opponents moves and style. It was impossible right? Trying to copy Aomine's play style? Is there anyone that actually accomplished this?

 

No, no one could copy Aomine. He was a beast, not even Kuroko could beat home. Midorima, along with the rest of Shutoku watched. His eyes wouldn't leave her figure, as she cheered for her boyfriend. Everyone was cheering for Kaijou, and wanted them to win.

 

On the court, Kise had tried to copy Aomine, but failed. Aomine was too hard to predict. No one could tell what he was thinking. It was getting brutal and Hajime was scared. She didn't want him to get hurt.

 

"Please, don't let him get hurt." Hajime whispered. Kuroko reassured her, placing his hand on hers. "Don't worry Kirisaki-kun, I'm sure Kise has some tricks up his sleeves."

 

"Are you positive about that Kuroko?" Kagami says and Kuroko nods. "I know Kise-kun's play style. He tries to copy his opponents moves, like how he copied Kagami-kun's play style." He explains.

 

"If Kise can actually pull off copying Aomine, they have a chance of winning." Hyuga says. "What do you think Coach?" Kiyoshi says, and Riko tilts her head.

 

"I don't think it will be possible. But if he does, he'll end up hurting himself." Hajime got even more scared.

 

It was a ten minutes break for the second quarter and both teams went back to their locker rooms to cool off. Hajime had decided to see Kise for a bit. When Kaijou told him he went outside, she saw him leaning against the door, with a water bottle in hand.

 

"Kise-kun, you okay?" She said and he turned around.

 

"Hajimecchi!" He hugged her and give her a small peck. "I'm worried about you, please be safe out there."

 

"Come on, this is me you're talking about! I'm fine, okay?" Kise hugged her once more, but she wasn't budging.

 

"Yah, please be careful. Touou is dangerous, remember what they did to us?"

 

"I know. Trust me, okay? I know a way."

 

"Alright." Kise was called over by one of his teammates. He kissed Hajime goodbye and left.

 

**=Later=**

 

_Kise-kun, those eyes.....What's going on?_

 

Kise had finally perfected it. He had copied Aomine. But unfortunately, Kaijou lost. Kise's leg had gotten injured during the process, but he didn't let anyone know.

 

He couldn't stand up, his tears fell. Hajime watched her boyfriend lifeless on the ground. She called out for him, tears falling from her eyes.

 

After the game ended, she rushed over to find him. He was standing outside of the locker room, his bangs covering his face. He was devastated. "Kise-kun?" She said and he looked at her. He pulled on her arm and dragged her into the locker room.

 

She was pushed against a locker and his head fell on her shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and cried into her neck. She rubbed his back, soothing him. "Shh, it's going to be okay."

 

He wiped his tears and looked at her, list in his eyes. Wow, that changed quickly. "Hajimecchi, do you know how ravishing you look right now?" She shook her head and he roughly kissed her.

 

She kissed back, her moans became muffled. His hands were groping all parts of her body and his lips were attacking her neck. He got horny all of a sudden and she was going to help him. As he pressed against her, she felt his growing boner.

 

Her bra came off and one of his hands came up to play with a nipple, as the other one slid down her panties. He inserted a finger inside her and she gasped. "Do you feel good, Hajimecchi?" His voice was raspy and man did it turn her on.

 

She nods and moans out loud. He continues to stick his fingers insider her and she somewhat took his pants off. After finally succeeding of taking off all their clothes, he slowly inserted himself inside her. "Oh my god, you're so tight." He groaned and she gasped in pain. And of course he had a condom on him.

 

What they didn't notice was Midorima standing near the door. He was going to come talk to Kise, but he saw this instead. His heart ached and at the same time he felt the blood rushing to his nose. He quickly closed the door, not caring whether it was loud or not.

 

Kise continued to pound into her. He wouldn't stop, and her moans would get louder by the second. "Kise-kun!" She moaned, ushering him to go faster and harder. He kissed her lips and she wrapped her legs around him, and started scratching his back.

 

He was almost at his peak. "Hajimecchi, let's come together." She nods and felt her orgasm coming. With the last thrust, deep and hard, they both came together. They stayed like that, together, panting.

 

"I love you, Hajimecchi."

 

"I love you too.... Kise-kun."  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I haven't been able to update chapters because of my wifi, so I will try updating more often during the week!


	7. [7]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Hajime's new rival and things get spicy at a party.

Everyone think's that Hajime and Kise's relationship is toxic. They aren't the best couple ever, but they cause a lot of trouble. They skip games and practices to go on dates and also school as well. It has been getting on everyone's nerves and it has got to stop. 

 

It has been a least a few days since Hajime went to basketball practice and her seniors were very upset. They were on the edge of kicking her out. She quietly walked into the gym, only to see Hyuga and Riko flipping out.

 

"Where the fuck is she??!" Hyuga yells and Riko looks at her watch. "She's been absent for five whole days, doesn't she know how important this is?"

 

Hajime sweat dropped and tried leaving, but Kagami caught her. "Hey, Kirisaki! Get back here! Senpai, she's here!" He shouted and everyone turns to her with an angry look. 

 

"Where the fuck where you? You've been skipping practice for a week! If you wanna continue being manager, start coming!" Hyuga says and thumps her. "Ah, senpai! I'm sorry, okay? I've been busy!" She says, rubbing her head in pain.

 

"Busy? Busy doing what? I don't want any more excuses! You show up or else I'll strip away your position as manager!" Riko says and Hajime sighs. "Yes..." 

 

Hajime helps around while the boys practice. She grabs extra towels and water bottles and heads back to the gym. She hands each of them a bottle and towel and sits back down with her clipboard, observing them. "Kirisaki-kun, what really happened huh?" Riko asked as she sat down besides her.

 

"Nothing really, I've been busy with things."

 

"Do not lie to me. I called your sister, she said you were on dates with Kise." 

 

"Damn it...." She whispered, but looked at Riko. She sighs and confesses. "Yes, I have been, and I feel guilty about it."

 

"You haven't been in school either. Why?"

 

"We just haven't been able to hang out outside of school, so we skipped practices and such to go places. I know we shouldn't but it just felt right." She looked down and Riko sighed. "Just be careful okay? Don't get into any trouble and make sure you come to practice, okay?" Hajime nods and Riko leaves. 

 

"I should go tell Kise-kun."

 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Kasamatsu, the leader of Kaijou was throwing a party and of course, Kise bought along Hajime as his date. "Kise-kun, I don't think we should go in. We might run into Kagura." She says and Kise shrugs her off. "Come on, she's harmless." 

 

"Harmless? That girl is a cougar. She is all over you at every party we go to. Remember that part we went to last week? She almost kissed you!" She said, as they entered the house. "Come on Hajimecchi! That was a dare-ssu!" He laughs and Hajime scoffs. There was loud music and people were drinking. This was not expected of Kasamatsu. As expected, Kagura Kasamatsu was there. 

 

She was Yukio Kasamatsu's cousin and she had a thing for Kise. When she found out Kise had a girlfriend, she went crazy and wanted him no matter what. "Kise-kun!" She ran up to him and hugged him. "Kaguracchi!" He laughs and throws his arms around her. Hajime fumes up and coughs. "Hello Kagura, it's been a while eh?" She says, gritting her teeth. 

 

Kagura releases Kise and scoffs at her. "I see you two are still together, I though you would be over by now." She says and Hajime laughs. "As if, good luck finding someone." She grabs Kise and Kagura gets angry. "Just you wait!" She yells and disappears. "Hajimecchi, you're so feisty! I love it!" He puts his arms around her waist. 

 

"I get jealous okay? No one should be touching you like that!" She wraps her arms around his neck and he chuckles. "Don't worry, you're the only one for me." Their lips attached quickly and Kise pushed her up against the kitchen door, devouring her lips. They were so into the kiss, the didn't realize there was people in there. He pushed her into the kitchen and up against the counter, pushing his leg in between her thighs. 

 

Hajime moans as his lips attached to her neck, leaving marks. "What the hell?!?!" A voice shouted and they looked to the side to see Takao and Midorima. They got off each other and fixed their clothes. "Midorima? Takao? What're you guys doing here?" Hajime asked and Takao snickered. 

 

Midorima was blushing red and Takao was laughing. "We were just chilling in here, but you two were seriously planning on having sex in the kitchen?!?" Takao said and they all blushed. "Who even invited the two of you?" Kise asked and Midorima pushes up his glasses. "Your captain invited our captain, and he dragged us here. And next time, please do realize there are other people here. I didn't know you could go so low, Kirisaki." 

 

_'He's using my last name?'_

"Whatever, didn't expect you to be here either. You are totally not a party person." She laughed and Midorima scoffs. "Takao, let's go." He said leaving, Takao following him after. "What's his deal?" Kise asks, pulling her close to him. "He's just grumpy." She kisses his neck. "Should we take this elsewhere?" He smirks and she nods. 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Midorima leaves the party and Takao follows him. "Shin-chan, you still like her don't you?" Takao teases and he blushed. "O-Of course not! Stop talking nonsense!" He says, getting in the rickshaw. "Hurry up and come take me home!" He says and Takao sighs, getting on the bike. Takao starts peddling and soon they were off. Midorima sat quietly, ignoring Takao's blabbering mouth. 

 

Midorima had to lie. His feelings for her should stay a secret. If it got known, it would be a big problem. He was jealous, seeing the way he had his arms around her. The way she moaned and their bodies so close together, just like the time he has seen them in the locker room. He was jealous and he wanted her so badly, but it was for the best. 

 

_"What's wrong with me?"_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My WiFi hasn't come back yet, so updates will go a bit slower. But don't worry I will be editing all the chapters, so then I can upload them all together. I am only really getting internet access through my computer, which surprisingly has WiFi connection.


	8. [8]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagura continued to create trouble between Hajime and Kise, and Midorima accepts Hajime's wild favor.

Since Hajime's  family was rich, her dad had invited Seirin, Kaijou, and Shutoku to come see a basketball game in New York. The two opponents were very popular worldwide and everyone decided to go for the experience. 

 

"So, this is what New York looks like?" Kise asks coming out of the airport.

 

"Yup, and it's known for having great sight seeing places!" Kagami shouted. 

 

"Can't forget about the traffic." Hajime groans.

 

"Its so hot!" Takao comes trailing behind Midorima, fanning himself. Midorima walks carefully, his lucky item in hand. "Geez Shin-chan, you got to bring that here too?!?" He face palmed and Midorima scoffed. 

 

"You may never know what can happen." He says and Takao laughs. Everyone gets their luggage's and get into the limo that was provided to Hajime's father. Hajime scoots into the limo next to Kise and gets cozy. Out of nowhere, Kagura slips in next to Kise. 

 

"Kise-kun, I can't wait to spend time with you!" She hugs him and Hajime growls at her. "Why is she here?" She says through gritted teeth. "Kasamatsu-senpai invited her. I didn't think she'd actually make it." He says and tries prying her off him. 

 

A lot of people weren't able to make it, but the regulars came and Hajime was not happy that Kagura was here. Midorima and Takao came into the same limo and it was an awkward ride. They haven't talked in a while and it was weird. 

 

Midorima didn't know how he was feeling at the moment. She was right there, right besides him. He didn't even have the courage to talk to her after the whole incident. Should he apologize? No! It wasn't his fault, she was overreacting. 

 

They had all checked into the hotels and separate rooms. Since there was only 4 girls, Hajime, Hajime's older sister Haruko, Kagura and Riko were in one room . The boys were separated into different rooms. When they were there, they met with a Japanese/American man named Jack Nakamura. 

 

He was taking everyone sight seeing. After everyone got settled in, they all met in the lobby. Hajime got out and Kise was already waiting for her. Before she even got to hug her own boyfriend, Kagura came up from behind her and hugged him. "Kise-kun, should we get going?" She batted her eyelashes at him and he smiled. "Alright." 

 

Hajime was furious. Kise just sent her a reassuring smile and she sighed. Man, was this going to be a long week. 

 

"Alright!  Shall we go sight seeing?" Jack says. 

 

"Yes!"  Jack showed everyone around. Stores, restaurants, schools, and even the beach. Hajime kept her eyes on Kagura the whole time. She wouldn't leave Kise and it bugged her. But once Kagura went to the bathroom, she took her chance. 

 

"Kise-kun?"

 

"What's wrong Hajimecchi?"

 

"Why don't you say anything to Kagura? She's all over you!"

 

"Don't worry! She's harmless!"

 

"Harmless? Her attempts of separating us is harmless, you say?"

 

"She is not trying to separate us!"

 

"Oh please, she is! She's totally in love with you!"

 

"Please Hajimecchi, don't accuse other people of things. You don't have any proof at all." That single sentence broke her heart in two. How could he say that? "Kise-kun, how could you say that? You know, I'm your girlfriend and I haven't been able to spend a single time alone with you!" 

 

"Hajimecchi, just calm down okay? I got this under control. Don't worry about a thing at all. Just give me some space, yah?" He says and Kagura comes out. "Kise-kun!" She clings onto him again and they leave. 

 

_So_ _,_ _he_ _doesn't_ _care_ _?_ _I'll_ _show_ _him_ _._

 

Midorima walked by and bumped into Hajime. He quickly avoided her and tried walking away, but she stops him. "Midorima-kun?" She called out to him softly. 

 

Midorima turned around, his heart beating fast. She actually talked to him. "What is it, Kirisaki?" He said, putting his glasses up. "Can I talk to you real quick?" She asked and he nods. The two of them walk to a secluded area, under the shade. "So, whats wrong?" He asked.

 

"I wanted to say sorry for what I did. I overreacted and I shouldn't have done that. I want us to be friends again." She said, looking down. 

 

"Hmm, I'm glad you see it that way. I guess we should." He said and she smiled. "Okay, thanks. I need a favor, if you don't mind."

 

"What is it?"

 

"I want to make Kise-kun jealous, so I will flirt with you. Is that okay?"

 

Midorima couldn't believe his ears. She wanted to flirt with him? To make her own boyfriend jealous? He was being used, but he still wanted it. "Are you kidding me? Why would I do that? Fix your problems some other way!" He yelled and she grabbed his hand. 

 

He hid his blush and looked at her. "Let go, now." She pouted. "Come on, please? I'll do anything, just help me please!!" She begged. Midorima sighed and gave in.

 

"Fine."

 

"Thank you! I'll text you the details later, bye!" She kissed his cheeks and ran away. 

 

Midorima blushed. "Damn that girl." 

 

**~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate being sick so much. Please don't be silent, comment and leave kudos!


	9. [9]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflict arises between Hajime and Kise, and Midorima's feelings for Hajime slowly start to come back.

Everyone spent their times in different places in NYC. Statue of liberty, Central park, Times squares, Amusement parks, and beaches too. They were all having a fun time as well. They also got to taste amazing food there as well.

  
Hajime hasn't been able to spend any time with her boyfriend. Kagura always took him somewhere and she was getting very upset. Despite being his girlfriend, all he did was ignore her and say everything was going to be fine.

 

It really irritated Hajime and she wasn't gonna let anyone ruin her relationship. She needed revenge, as quickly as possible. Everyone decided to end their touring day with a day at the beach. They were going to eat barbecue all day.

 

Hajime changed into her bikini and decided to go for a swim. When she resurfaced, she saw something that made her brains fly out her head. Her skin turned red and she was about to murder someone. Kise was lying down on a towel and Kagura sat above his bum, applying sunscreen on his back.

  
Tears almost came out of her eyes, how could be let her get that close to him?! She's practically dry humping him! She wanted to walk over there and pull her hair and drag her off him. But she kept her cool and then spotted Midorima. Perfect, time to set the plan in action.

 

Midorima lays a towel on the sand and sits down. He takes out a book and begins to read it. Hajime smirks and walks over to him, completely ignoring her boyfriends call. "Midorima~" She hugged him from behind, he jumps up slightly startled. "W-What?" He blushed.

 

"Time to start our plan!" She whispered in his ears and he looks over to see Kise sending death glares. That bikini wasn't doing her any justice. He blushed, trying not to look at her outfit. "Fine." He said and she giggled. "Now lay down on your stomach, I want to rub some sunscreen on you."

  
Midorima's eyes widen and he turns around. "Are you kidding me? Why would you do that?" She didn't listen to him and practically shoved him onto the sand, he eventually gave up. She sat a little bit above his bum and Midorima could feel her lower part on his back. He tried hard not to think about it, but failed.

  
Hajime started rubbing sunscreen on him in a sensual way. She could feel Kise's eyes on them. He must be so angry, but she didn't care. Midorima felt his boner growing, and it was killing him. He needed to get out quickly, or she would find out.

  
"Look Kise-kun, didn't I tell you? She's so intimate with him, she obvious cheating on you. She even ignored you and is purposely doing that in front of you!" Kagura said to Kise. He was very angry, seeing his girlfriend getting all comfy with Midorima.

  
"No, they're just friends. I can't do that." He said, calming himself down after seeing Hajime get off Midorima. It was obvious he was blushing and Kise noticed the huge bulge in his pants. That got him even more mad.

  
Midorima excused himself and Hajime greets himself goodbye. "I'm sorry Kaguracchi, I need to go and spend some time with Hajimecchi." Kise says and Kagura pouts. "But we have so much to do!" She yells and Kise chuckles. "Don't worry, we have time." He leaves and Kagura gets angry.

  
"I'll teach her not to get in my way."

 

\------------------------------

 

"Hajimecchi!" Kise runs over to her, crushing her in a hug. She hugs him back and kisses him. "Do I finally have you to myself?" She says and he nods. She sighs in relief and the two go off on their own. "Have I told you how hot you look?" He says and she blushes.

  
"You're looking hot yourself too."

  
"I know, aren't I just fabulous~?" He says and Hajime laughs. But then, he turned serious. "You know, you looked really friendly with Midorimacchi today. How did that go?" His eyes turned a bit dark and she giggled.

  
"It went great. We kind of made up, so we're friends again. Isn't that great?" She says and Kise emits a sound from his throat. They were in a secluded area near the beach, which was a beautiful looking cave. He pushed her up against the cave and looked at her with angry eyes.

  
"I saw the way you were sitting on him, were you trying to make me jealous?" He says and she scoffs. "Oh really? And how about the way that slut was sitting on top of you? She was practicing humping you and you allowed it!" She yelled at he felt himself getting angrier.

  
"Oh please, she's innocent! She's been helping me and looking out for you, why do you keep hating on her??"

  
"Innocent? Kise-kun, do you hear yourself? This is the girl who's trying to separate us! I haven't been able to spend any time with you at all! She wants you for herself! She's a selfish bitch! She's lucky I have patience or else I'd would have already beaten the fuck out of her!"

  
_Slap!_

  
Kise's hand harshly brushed against hers and she gasped. Hajime held her face in shock and looked at him, tears coming out. Kise gasped, realizing what he has done. "Oh my god, I'm sorry.." He reached his hand out, but she pushed it away.

 

"Go away! Leave me alone!" She dropped to the ground and started sobbing. Kise clenched his hands into a fist and walked away, not looking back. Midorima saw the entire thing.

 

\-------------------------------

 

Later that night, everyone was having barbeque. Hajime's father, along with a couple other people were grilling food and everyone was having a good time. Hajime didn't tell anyone about what happened and acted as if she was happy. But her heart was broken in two.

  
She watched him flirt with Kagura. He would avoid her gaze and wouldn't talk to her. Riko noticed something was wrong, but she stayed silent. Hajime grabbed a lamb skewer from her father and excused herself.

  
She looked over at the beach. It was quiet, but the waves were crashing against each other. She sighed and took in the smell and ate her skewer. "Are you okay?" A faint voice said. It was Midorima.

  
She turned around and nods. "Why wouldn't I be?"

  
"I saw what happened. I couldn't do anything, but are you okay?" He said, a worried look on his face. "No, I'm not. It hurts me to see him with her. I can't do anything, because if I do, we'll end up breaking up. But I like him so much, I might as well love him." Tears fall out her eyes and Midorima sighs.

  
"If he treats you like this, why be with him?"

  
"I don't know, I like him a lot. But I can't compare with her, she has so much that I don't. Am I not good enough for him?" She starts to sob and Midorima hugs her. She cried into his shoulder and he reassures her. "No, you're perfect the way you are. If he doesn't notice it, then he's dumb." He says and she laughs.

  
"Thanks Midorima, I feel somewhat better." She hugs him tightly and he blushes. "I have to go now, thanks." She kissed his cheek and walks away.

  
Midorima watches her figure get farther and farther away from him. His heart was beating so fast. He wanted to murder Kise for what he did, but is holding back for her.

  
_Was Takao right? Do I still like her?_

  
_\----------------------_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a major migraine and I still managed to put this chapter up. Sorry for the few day delay, as trying to catch up with school work. 
> 
> But ya girl graduating in June 2K17 so I'm ready for college!


	10. [10]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone comes to watch the basketball game and things get heated at an after party.

It was the day of game and there was a lot of people there to watch it. Hajime and the others had seats at the front. She sat down besides Midorima and Takao and Kise came and sat down besides her, and of course, she was ignoring him. He wanted to apologize many times, but it wasn't working.

  
Kagura came and sat besides Kise and she growled softly when she saw Hajime sitting besides him 'Weren't they fighting? Why is she sitting next to him?' Kagura scoffs and sits down besides Kise, getting cozy with him. She just has to try harder to separate them for good. Hajime noticed her and Kagura gave her the stink eye.

  
Hajime rolled her eyes after seeing her link arms with Kise. They looked like a happy couple. Kise tried prying her hands off of his, but it was no use. Hajime intertwined her fingers with Midorima's and he stiffened up a little. He looked over at him and saw Kise with Kagura. He blushed, but let her out her head on his shoulder.

  
Kise saw this and sent a death glare at Midorima. He returned the look and Takao noticed it. "Eh, Shin-chan? What was that look?" He whispered. "Shut up and watch the game." The game started and everyone was watching. Some were taking notes and others were shouting and cheering. Hajime was just watching, her head still on Midorima's.

  
She didn't feel like doing anything. She just wanted to feel his warmth right now. Hajime's older sister saw everything from behind them. She was confused and she wanted answers. She needed to know why another girl was all over her boyfriend and why she was so comfy with Midorima.

  
The game ended and everyone had a great time. To finish off the vacation once and for all, Jack was throwing a big party and everyone was invited! Once they left the venue, everyone headed back to the hotel to get changed and ready. As Hajime walked into the hotel room, her sister pulled her aside.

 

  
"Okay baby sis, spill it."

 

  
"Spill what?" She asked, confused.

  
"What's going on with you and Kise? Why are you two avoiding each other? Why is that Kagura girl all over him? Why are you so close with Midorima when you have a boyfriend? Spill everything, why do you look so miserable?" She bombarded her with so many questions.

  
"Honestly, I don't know what's going on. Me and Kise-kun sort of got into a fight and we aren't talking right now. Midorima was just comforting me and being a good friend." She says, avoiding eye contact. Her sister looked at her, confused. "Is it because of that girl? Are you guys fighting because of her? What did she do?"

  
Hajime sighed, trying not to let the tears spill out. "Yeah, I was getting tired of her clinging to Kise-kun like that when she knew I was dating him. She tried so hard to take him away from me, but I love him so much." The tears escaped from her eyes.

  
"He'd get so jealous of me spending so much with Midorima, but when I say anything about Kagura, he defends her so much and it irritates me! He even...slapped me. Do you believe that?" She was crying now and her sister pulled her into a hug.

  
"It's okay, if he does this then break up with him. He honestly doesn't give two shits about you and is spending his sweet time with another girl. Instead, look at Midorima."

  
Hajime wiped her tears and looked at her sister. "Why him?"

  
"He obviously likes you. I saw how he's been comforting you, he won't make you cry. Just try opening up to him okay?" She says and Hajime nods. "Haruko-san, Hajime, come and get ready!" Riko calls out and the two go in and start getting dressed.

 

  
**\-------------------**

 

  
When everyone arrived at the party, they were amazed. The amount of people that were there, it was a large amount. The place was filled with American and Japanese people. There was amazing food, a dance floor, a stage for singing, and wonderful dinner tables.

  
Hajime and Kise were still not talking and he came walking in with Kagura. They looked like an amazing couple, and she wanted to run into his arms. She knew he was watching her every move. But she wanted to prove it to him. She wanted to show him she's over him.

  
Hajime saw Midorima walk in, Takao trailing behind him as usual. He had his lucky item, which was luckily a flower so he just slipped it in his pocket, making it look normal. Hajime took a deep breath and walked over to him. "Midorima, can I talk to you? Privately?" She said and he nods, taking her away from the crowd.

  
There was a terrace and no one was there. The two stood side by side, looking over at the garden below. "Hey, you always have my back right?" She said and he looked at her. "I guess...." He said, blushing.

  
"Look, I want to thank you for being there for me. If it wasn't for you, I don't know how I would coup with all of this. So thank you Shintarou, thank you so much." Midorima was shocked to hear his first name come out her mouth, he had to do something.

  
He turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Hajime gasped, trying to pull away but eventually kissed back. When they pulled away, Midorima was blushing red. "Consider that as a thank you too." And he walks away, covering his obvious blush.

  
Hajime blushed as well. After finally pulling herself together, she went back inside and heard Jack saying a few things. "Thank you all for coming tonight and please do enjoy! There are refreshments and snacks for everyone to feast on and dinner will also be served! Have a great night everyone!" He said and everyone cheered.

  
People were dancing on the dance floor and were having a fun time. Hajime saw Kagami trying to learn some dance moves and everyone laughing at him. She saw her friends and her sister having a great time. Her eyes shifted over to Midorima, he was having a conversation her father.

  
She walked over. "Hey dad, what are you guys talking about?"

  
"Just catching up on things with Shintarou here, how is your grandmother doing? I heard she was sick." He said and Midorima pushed his glasses up.

 

"Yes she is, but she's fine right now."

 

Her father nods and excuses himself, he had to go talk to more people. Hajime stood there, looking at her feet. It was a bit awkward, but she wanted to get rid of it. "Hey, do you want to go dance?" She said.

  
He nods and the two go on the dance floor, slow dancing. She caught a glimpse of Kise dancing with Kagura and completely ignored it, but she could tell her was staring at them. Midorima was blushing, he was finally getting his chance. He saw her smile at him and blushed even more. _'She's so precious.'_

  
He leaned down and kissed her cheek and she giggled. "Why are you so affectionate today?" He scoffed and blushed. "Consider yourself lucky." Hajime laughed. "Oh, is someone being cocky? " She said and he kissed her cheek again. "Hajime, I'm serious. I really want to be with you, are you still hung over about Kise?" He said and she almost fainted.

  
"What's this? Are you saying that you like me?" She giggled and Midorima blushed. "You're an idiot!" He said and Hajime laughed more, but she stopped. "I honestly don't know. We didn't break up yet, we just had a fight and I still love him." She said and Midorima felt his heart sink.

  
He was about to say something when Kise tapped his shoulder. He turned around and saw a grumpy face on Kise's face. "Can I dance with her for a second?" He said and Midorima nods. She was in Kise's arms once again. "Hey princess, still mad at me?" He smiles and Hajime scoffs.

  
"Shouldn't you be with Kagura right now?" She said and he shushed her with a kiss. "Hajimecchi, I still love you! Just because I got mad doesn't mean I hate you, okay? I know I fucked up and slapped you, and I'm really sorry about that. She was helping me get over it. Please forgive me." He lays his head on her shoulder and sobs.

  
Hajime felt a rush of pity come over and pat his back. "I'm still hurt Kise-kun, I didn't deserve that." She said and Kise hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! Hajimecchi, please forgive me! I'll do anything, please forgive me!" He cried and Hajime giggled. "You're such a baby!"

  
She pulled him up and kissed him. He wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed her back. After a couple more seconds, they let go panting. Hajime smiled at him. "Fine, I forgive you. But never do that ever again!" She yells at him and he nods. "I promise." He pulled her into another kiss.

  
Midorima watches with a broken heart and Kagura watches with anger.

 

\------------

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter to make up for the days I missed, I am still not recovering from this terrible cold.


	11. [11]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima has family problems and Hajime comes to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, sorry for the long wait ~ I've been very busy and since it's winter break right now, I've been trying to update other things as well. I hope you all like this chapter, I've been editing a couple things. Okay I also feel guilty about being so damn lazy because like I've been binge watching anime, lol. Okay seriously, enjoy!

The trip was finally over and everyone was heading back to Japan. After saying their goodbyes, they all got on the plane and left. Hajime and Kise made up and some people weren't happy about it. Even her sister was quiet about it. But what Hajime realized was how different Kise became.

  
Even if they were together, she noticed how distant he had become and as always, she ignored it. She missed him so much and wanted to be with him, always. But another thing was on her mind; it was Midorima. She felt guilty for ignoring him, they haven't talked in weeks.

  
It was a Saturday morning and Hajime had just woken up from her long slumber. She had gotten many texts from Kise and she giggled at them. After getting dressed for the day, she walked downstairs. Everyone but Haruko sat at the table, they looked distressed.

  
Hajime heard her parents talk a bit. "Dear, shall we go visit her? I'm sure the Midorima's are very worried right now." Her mother says, a sad look on her face. Her father sighed and Hayato, Hajime's older brother, ruffles his hair. "How can this happen so quick? She was a fine a while ago."

  
"I hope Shintarou's family is doing okay." Her mother said and Hajime finally stepped in. "Mom, dad, what happened? What's wrong with Midorima?" She said and her parents looked at her. She noticed the tears in her mother's eyes.

  
"It's Shintarou's grandmother. She's in the hospital, it's even more serious now." Her father says and Hajime stares at the ground in disbelief. She falls to her knees and tears fall out. "No, that can't be true. She has to be fine!" She says, trying to control her tears.

  
"Hajime, come on. Please don't cry, I'm sure she will be okay. She's a strong woman, she'll handle it. " Her mom gets up and comforts her.

  
"Why don't you go visit her? I know how much she loved you."

  
That was true. Since Midorima's family close with Hajime's family, they all loved each other. Hajime never had a grandmother growing up, so Midorima's grandmother always took care of her. She taught Hajime about so many things and they grew close. Hajime didn't want to loose her.

  
Hajime decided to go visit her. She hasn't seen Midorima on a while, but this was important. She rushed to the hospital, not even thinking of texting Kise back. Tears were still falling as she tried finding them. When she turned the corner, she saw Midorima.

  
He sat on a chair outside his grandmother's room and had his face in his hands. Hajime walked over to him and stood in front of them, placing her hands on his head. Midorima looked up and saw her tear eyes face.

  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.

  
"I heard what happened and I came here right away. Is she doing okay?" She asked and he removed her hand from his head. "She's okay right now, my parents are in there right now."

  
Hajime sighed and sat down besides him, hugging him gently. He blushed and tried getting her off him, but it didn't work. "I'm sorry, I know how important she is to you. I loved her too,, she was a grandmother I never had." Tears continue to fall from her cheeks.

  
She let go of him and the door opened. Midorima's parents, along with his little sister, emerged from the room. "Oh, Hajime! When did you get here?" Midorima's mom says. Hajime gets up and bows. "Oh I just got here! Is she okay, can I see her?" Midorima's parents nod and Hajime walks into the room.

  
On the hospital bed, the thin old woman lays with a mask over her face and IV lines through parts of her body. She looked very weak and frail, almost as if she was about to die. She looked like she hasn't eaten in days either. "Grandma?" Hajime walked closer and saw her eyes flick over to her.

  
"Hajime...? You're here.." She said in a weak voce, coughing. Hajime grabs her hand slowly and shakes her head. "Don't speak." She says and his grandmother held her hand tightly. "P-Please watch over Shintarou, he may not show his feelings but he cares deeply for you." She says while coughing.

  
Hajime smiled and holds her hands tighter, nodding. "Okay, but please don't say that. You'll get better, I know it. " She says and the older woman coughs. Hajime has a short conversation and then leaves.

  
She bid Midorima and his family goodbye and went home. She kept coming, daily to visit her. But today she did something special. She wore a yukata and had Kise with her. When Midorima saw her, he blushed.

  
"What's with the outfit doofus?" Midorima says and she pouts. "I wanted to surprise your grandmother! And while I'm there, you and Kise can catch up, okay? Bye!" She waved goodbye and walked into the hospital. Midorima sighed and saw Kise grinning at him. "You're not gonna hurt her again, are you?"

  
Kise's face fell and he glared at him. "I'm not going to and that's none of your business." The two glared at each other and Midorima scoffed. After a while, Hajime came back out smiling. "She's getting better by the day, I can feel it." She said.

  
Midorima nods and she gestures to Kise that they are leaving. She turns back to Midorima and waves. "I'll be back tomorrow, okay?" Midorima waves back and goes into the hospital, watching the couple walk farther away.

  
He clenched his fists and tried stopping the tears that threatened to fall out of his eyes.

  
"Why can't you look at me?"

 

************************

 


	12. [12]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After coming home from practice, Hajime rushes to the hospital. Midorima comes to face with reality and may end up making a big mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sorry for the very long wait. I was under writers block recently and just got caught up with school. This was suppose to be up Friday but it was my birthday so I delayed it a bit. But to make it up to you all, I wrote a long chapter. Sat in bed for 3 hours writing this. Hope you like!.

Hajime woke up on a Friday afternoon, feeling like she can tackle the world. There was no school, since it was summer break. Midorima's grandmother was still in the hospital and Hajime went to visit daily. Today she was going to a basketball practice with the rest of Seirin. Yeah, it was summer break and she is still going to practices. Being a manager sure is tough.

 

She got ready and headed downstairs, where her family was eating. Hayato and her little brother Hikaru were still sleeping, so they weren't at the table. "Where are you heading so early in the morning?" Her dad asks, sipping coffee. "I have basketball practice to go to. I'm there manager, remember?" She says, sitting down and eating her food. Her mother turns around, handing her chopsticks.

 

"During summer break? That must suck." Her mom says and she nods. She looks over to her older sister, watching her struggling to stay awake. "Yeah, they have a tournament coming soon, so they're practicing very hard." After she finished eating, she helped her mom with dishes. She watched her sister still trying to stay awake. "Why are you still here?"

 

Haruko looks up at her confused. "What do you mean?" Hajime sighs. "Aren't you getting too old? Why don't you move out?" Haruko laughs and pats her head. "Because my dear little sister, I'm too lazy to become independent." Hajime shakes her head and makes her way to the basketball court. When she got there, she found everyone warming up.

"Hey everyone, Kirisaki is here!" Kagami shouts and everyone starts shouting. "Ugh, please stop yelling! It's too early in the morning." Hajime shouts and everyone just laughs. After finally getting situated, everyone began the practice match. They split into two groups and faced off against each other.

 

"Hajime-chan, did I say that Touou is coming too?" Riko says and Hajime sighs. "Really? When are they coming?" Riko looked at her watch and tapped her foot. " They should have already been here by now." As soon as she mentioned it, Touou came up to the court.

 

"There they are!" Seirin frets Touou and everyone starts playing. Kagami and Aomine were really pumped up and decided to face each other again.  Momoi stood besides Hajime and they both watched and talked a bit. Once they were finished, everyone decided to take a break.

 

Momoi had bought some food but everyone just held in their stomachs because she was not a good cook. Just then a voice called out for Hajime. It was her older brother Hayato, he was holding two large luncheon boxes. "Onii-chan, what are you doing here? And how did you find the place?" She asked and Hayato laughed.

 

"I may or may not have looked it up. Anyways, mom told me to bring these for the team. She mad lots so enjoy, okay?" He hands her the boxes and ruffles her hair. "You're growing up so fast." He says and Hajime cringes. "Eww, stop that! Go home!" Hayato chuckles and waves to the Seirin members and walks away.

 

"Wow, Hajime-chan, your older brother is hot!" Momoi says and Hajime shakes her head. She gives the food to Riko and everyone started eating. "Wow, your mom makes amazing food!" Kagami says and Hajime scoffs. "Shut up and eat." After the meal ended, the two schools competed against each other and decided to call it quits. The sun was setting and it was time for everyone to go home. 

 

Hajime bids everyone farewell and leaves. She got on the bus and decided to go home. She plugged in her earbuds and listened to some music. As she scrolled through her phone, she noticed a message from Kise. And he was very upset. 

 

**To: Hajimecchi <3**

**From: Kise <3**

_'I heard Seirin and Touou had a practice match?!? Why wasn't I invited :( '_

 

Hajime giggled and typed back a response. 

 

**To: Kise <3**

**From: Hajimecchi <3**

_'Who told you that lol. I didn't tell u cuz I would get in trouble. Did it to keep my position.'_

 

Hajime continued to laugh and answer all of Kise's ridiculous answers. After finally getting home, she walked inside to a gloomy home. There was a quiet atmosphere in the whole house and something felt off. She shrugged it off and went upstairs to change. She noticed there was no one home. "Hm? Where is everyone?" Once again, she shrugged it off and changed her clothes. 

After discarding her clothes in the dirty bin, her phone began to ring. She looked at the caller ID and realized it was her brother. She picked up and she heard voices of panic on the other line. "Onii-chan? Whats wrong? Where are you guys?" She says and Hayato sighs. "Hajime, come to the hospital, right now."

 

"What? Did something happen to grandma?" She says and Hayato replies. "Yes, come quickly." Hajime hangs up and rushes to the hospital. This was not happening. What was wrong? She was fine, then why the hell is this happening? She called a cab and quickly rushed to the hospital. 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Midorima's heart was pounding very hard. The hospital had called his home and said his grandmother was not doing well. They said she was critical and wouldn't make it. His family quickly made their way to the hospital and got situated. Hajime's family was informed and they had gotten there quickly. Midorima's face fell when he didn't see Hajime. 

 

"Where is Hajime?" Midorima's father ask.

 

"She has basketball practice. We'll let her know to come here after she's done." Her mom says and Hayato decided to call her. After everyone talks to his grandmother, he goes in there himself. She looked so pale and he looked at her oxygen tank, the thing that's keeping her alive right now. He walked up to her bed, tears in his eyes. "Oba-chan.." His grand mother looked at him with loving eyes. She coughed a couple times and Midorima bent down. 

 

"Take good of everyone, okay? Also, be nice to Hajime okay? You guys are perfect together, please don't break her heart.." Her voice was slipping and the machine started beeping. Midorima started shouting, wanting her to keep her alive. Doctors rushed inside, taking out an electric paddle. Midorima didn't notice anything around him. There was shouting and he heard it fade away. 

 

Everything around him turned black and he could no longer see the hospital room. Voices pooled around his head. He doesn't know whats going on and why he can't see anything or anyone. But then he heard a voice, a voice deep inside his head. It was pushing him forward, telling him to be strong. He saw Hajime's smiling face, his grandmother, his family, his friends, everyone. When he finally came back to reality he saw his grandmother's body, covered with a white cloth.

 

 She was gone, she was really gone. His mother was crying and so was his father. His younger sister was crying as well and Hajime's family was holding back their tears. He then saw Hajime rush in. She looked at everyone and tears began to fall from her eyes.  She collapsed to the ground and began to cry, her brother walked over to comfort her. Everything came crumbling down and no one knew what was happening next. 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Midorima sat in the empty hospital room. They had taken his grandmothers body to the morgue and to get ready for the funeral. Everyone was a crying mess and he knew it was going to be a long week. The doors to the room opened and Hajime walked in. Midorima didn't dare look up and he felt the hospital couch dip a bit. 

 

"Midorima, you okay?"

 

Midorima didn't say anything and stayed quiet. "I know how you're feeling. I've gone through this before. It was just like when my grandmother passed away. I didn't know what was going on and blacked out." She continued to talk and he listened. She held his hand tightly. "I know you're not in the greatest mood right now, but just know that I'm here for you, okay?" 

 

Midorima looked at her and noticed her tear stained face. There was more tears that came out as she stared at him. She looked broken, who could blame her. He knew how close she was with his grandmother. He couldn't see her like this, he needed to do something. Something in him just clicked. It just urged him. 

 

He grabbed her hips and pulled her against him, his lips meeting hers. She gasped at his sudden behavior and tried moving away from his grasp. But after a couple of seconds, she kissed back, kissing him deeper. They didn't stop, they continued to make out and in a quick second, they're clothes were off. 

 

He moved quickly inside her, the lust building up. They were both vulnerable right now and nothing could get in the way. Everything around them disappeared and the sound of their moans filled the room. It was very obvious, their love for each other was very noticeable. But for some reason, they couldn't tell each other about it. 

 

As they finally finished, they rushed to put their clothes back on. What really just happened? That question just ran through their head. Hajime excused herself and left the room. Midorima ran his hand through his hair. 

 

_"What the hell did I just do?"_

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna end up having them make out but it turned into something more lol.


	13. [13]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflict arises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I made you all wait for like three months but I've been busy and there was a risk of me not graduating and I was stressing and all but now I'm fine so I'm back to my regular updating.

It was Midorima's grandmother's funeral and it has been very depressing,the past couple days. The Midorima's and Kirisaki's were grieving and it's been very hard. The funeral was set to take place and everyone was getting things ready. Midorima nor Hajime went to school for a couple days and it really hit everyone hard.

  
Hajime and Midorima did not speak to each other after what happened, they have not really seen each other much. If they did, they didn't speak to each other and just gave small glances. No one knew of what happened and they wanted it to stay like that. It was better this way, it always was. And of course, Hajime was still with Kise.

  
People walked into the funeral and greeted the Midorima's. Hajime's family stood on the there side and also bowed to people as well. Hajime looked up at Midorima and saw that he wasn't crying, just dried up tears. They didn't speak to each other, just glanced here and there.

  
Hajime saw the Shutoku members come and get Midorima's family. They bowed at the casket and looked over at her. Takao hugged her and they sat down with the other guests. After everyone was finished,they sat down to eat. Hajime sat down besides Kise and didn't say a word.

  
"Hajimecchi, you doing okay?" Kise rubbed her back.

  
"Yeah, I'm fine. " She saw Midorima sitting on the opposite side of the table across from them. They locked gazes and blushed. She turned away and Kise noticed something. "Is everything okay with you two? You haven't talked to each other." He asked.

  
"I'm fine, Kise-kun. Excuse me for a moment, I need to use the bathroom." Kise nods and Hajime gets up. After using the bathroom and fixing herself up, she returned but only to bump into Midorima. He was standing outside the bathroom, arms crossed. A sad expression sat on his face and Hajime looked away.

  
"You doing okay?" She says and he nods. She excuses herself, but he grabs her by the waist and pushes her against the wall. "I meant what I said the other day. I don't want you to feel lonely anymore. Become mine and forget about him." Hajime froze, she just kept staring into his eyes.

  
Her breath quickens and he kisses her, not leaving any space between the two. She wraps her arms around him, kissing him roughly. Their tongues getting mixed up. Everything was happening so fast, they didn't even realize Kise was standing there. "What the hell?" The two broke the make out session and saw Kise standing behind them, clearly very angry.

  
"Kise-kun....." Hajime panted and Midorima was silent. "I knew something was up, I just had to come and check. Hajimecchi, are you cheating on me?" He asked and Hajime sighed. "It wasn't supposed to happen okay? We were sad and lonely and I'm not going to lie about it. Everything we done wasn't on purpose."

  
"Give it up Kise, she's mine now. She doesn't love you anymore." Midorima said and Kise punched him. "You shouldn't be talking. I can't believe you made moves on a girl who had a boyfriend. Admit it, you were always jealous of us. You couldn't have her, you couldn't confess to her because of your damn ego! You lost her and it was your fault."

  
Kise was punched by Midorima and he felt his anger rising. "Shut up, I didn't make moves okay. You shouldn't be the one talking like that because you caused her more grief than me! You totally let a girl cling to you despite the fact you had a girlfriend and slapped her. You are the one that's wrong!" They kept fighting and Hajime tried breaking them up.

  
"Guys, stop! Don't you know how I feel? You guys can't fight like this! Midorima, I will talk to you about this another time okay? Kise-kun, come with me." She drags Kise out of the place and Midorima watches her drag him away.

 

"In the end, you still chose him huh?"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I know it's short, but it gets better next chapter okay?


	14. [14]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime finally realizes who she loves after witnessing something shocking!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was suppose to be up days ago, but my house was getting re-renovated so I had no access to my laptop. So now that my room is fixed, I will be updating again. But I might be slow since I have a 3 page research paper due in two weeks. FML :(

_Ping! Ping! Ping!_ The alarm clock kept ringing, the sunlight seeping in through the curtains. Hajime groaned and turned off her alarm clock and sunk back into her comfy bed. There was no school and she had forgotten to turn off her alarm. As she laid in bed, she kept thinking about what happened a couple days ago.

 

The funeral day was a disaster. It was her fault Midorima and Kise fought. She hasn't talked to Midorima since then and felt really guilty. Her mind is telling her to be with Kise, but her heart is yearning for Midorima. She was having a hard time trying to figure out her feelings. It really was a hard choice.

 

Her phone dinged and it was a message from Momoi. She wanted to go shopping with her and have lunch. Hajime responded and told her to meet her in front of her house. She needed advice from a girl and she's been friends with Momoi for a long time. After getting ready, she headed downstairs to see breakfast already made.

 

"Oh, look who's finally awake." Haruko says and Hajime brushes her off. She sits down and starts to eat. "Where's Onii-chan?" She asked and her dad looked away from his newspaper. "He said he had to go meet his friends." Hajime nods and her mom sits down besides her. "Dear, are you going somewhere?" She asked and Hajime nods.

 

"I'm going to go meet up with Satsuki. We're going shopping and then going to eat lunch." She said, finishing her food. Her mom nods and she excuses herself. She kisses her younger brother on the cheek and leaves, only to find Momoi already waiting. "Hey, it's been a while!" She waved. Hajime hugged her and Momoi laughed.

 

"We have so much to catch up on. How's your family doing?" She asked as they began to walk to the bus stop. "They're okay, doing better now." Momoi nods and listens to her as they head to the mall. When they got there, they shopped at different stores and had a fun time. They then settled down at a restaurant to eat lunch.

 

"So, did anything happen lately?" Momoi asked and Hajime sighed. "So much happened girl, I don't know where to begin." She began to tell Momoi everything from the beginning and she listened. After she was done, Momoi gasped. "No way! All this happened and you never told me? You suffered all that by yourself and you had Midorin comfort you! Hajime-chan, who do you truly love?"

 

Hajime shook her head. "I don't know, I don't know what to do. Ever since that fight between Kise-kun and Midorima-kun, everything has been so different. I don't remember the last time I talked to Midorima, I've hurt him so many times. I never have responded to his feelings, yet that time in the hospital. But then again, he rejected me in the beginning."  Hajime blinked away her tears. 

 

Momoi put her hands over hers. "I already know who your heart has picked. I have known ever since middle school. Trust me on this and don't be miserable anymore. Plus he only rejected you then because his feelings weren't strong then." She winked at her and Hajime nods. After a day with Momoi, Hajime decided to go visit Kise. She hasn't heard from him in a while and needed to talk to him. 

 

Once she reached his house, the lights were off. _'I guess he's not home...I'll just wait for him then, won't take long. Should I text him?'_ She sat down on the couch, but then something hit her back. "Ouch, what the.." She look behind her to find a pair of red heels. "What the? These aren't mine.." She turned on the lights and then gasped. There was clothes all over the ground, male and female. 

 

"No, he seriously can't be..." She walked up the stairs and stood in front of his room. She listened to the voices inside. "Ah, Ryouta....faster please..ah..." A female voice loudly spoke out and Hajime already knew who that voice belonged too. "I should have known he would go back to her." Luckily the door wasn't locked, so she threw the door wide open. 

 

Just as she expected, Kagura and Kise were both naked on the bed. "H-Hajimecchi?!?" Kise got off of Kagura and Hajime stood there, shocked. "Look, it's not what it looks like." He started, but she cut him off. "Cut the bullshit Kise-kun, I knew you'd run back to her." She glared and Kagura and she snorts and covered herself. 

 

Kise stayed silent and Hajime sighed. "If you didn't love me anymore, you could have just told me. Doing this behind my back, it's unforgivable. But then you think you have a right to interfere with my life and act like a loyal boyfriend when Midorima is around, it's sick." 

 

"What? You cheated on me too!"

 

"Me? That was something that happened because we were vulnerable, it's not like we did it on purpose. So is that what this was about? You getting revenge on me and cheating? She was stuck to you like a little dog and you liked it. It was your fault, you ignored me, didn't pay attention to me, that's why this happened."

 

"That's a lie! I love you Hajimecchi, but you were always around him and it bugged me. I hate seeing you with another man!"

 

"Oh save the bullshit lies! You have always wanted Kagura! I'm not going to continue being miserable, you're a piece of trash and I never want to see you again. Don't contact me and be happy with that little slut. Goodbye." Hajime ran as far as her  legs could, not turning back once. She heard Kise calling her, but ignored it. 

 

Tears fell from her eyes, she knew this was coming. Momoi was right, everyone was. Why did she run back into his arms. Why? When clearly her answer was right in front of her. Yes, it was true. He was always there for her and deeply cared for her. Why didn't she see it sooner? Her legs kept running, running till she met her destination. 

 

She panted, holding onto her chest. She rang the doorbell, praying he was home alone. The door opened, revealing  a tired Midorima. Midorima was shocked to see her, she was out of breath and her eyes were red and swollen. "H-Hajime? What are you doing here?" He asked, completely worried.

 

"Are....you...alone?" She asked and he nods. "C-Can I come in?" Midorima opens the door for her to enter and closes the door, but Hajime wraps her arms around his waist. "O-Oi....what are you doing?" He said, blushing. Hajime buried her face into back and sniffles. Everything that was bottled up, came pouring out. 

 

"W-Why are you crying?"

 

"Shintarou....I messed up...big time...." She cried and he turned around, facing her. He sighed and she covered her hands, falling to the ground, crying. "What happened?" He stared at her in worry. "I...I'm sorry for neglecting you. You were always there for me and I always brushed you away." 

 

"But when I had feelings for you before, you brushed me away and so I gave up and shut you out.." 

 

Midorima was confused. What was she going on about? But he continued listening to her talk. "I though I would be happy with Kise-kun. I could forget about what he did, he would repent and it would all be better. But no, I was only miserable and I made everyone around me suffer. I....I'm so selfish..Shintarou...I've realized. I realized how much I love you...the answer was in front of me for so long."

 

"I shouldn't have gave up on my feelings for you. But for a while, it kept growing, the more I see you." 

 

Midorima was shocked to hear these words. Did she just confess? After so long, but what made her realize this? He picked her up and took her to his room. He set her down on his bed and she curled up into a ball. He sat besides her and pat her head. "Shintarou, aren't you going to say something?"

 

"What do you want me to say?" 

 

"That you love me..." Midorima blushed and thumped her head. "Ouch, what was that for?"

 

"It was nothing. Anyways, what happened with Kise?"

 

Hajime took a deep breath and explained everything to him. "He cheated on me, I caught him in the act. Yet he still had the nerves to say he loves me, and in front of Kagura as well. He did it on purpose, to get back at what I did."  


"That bastard! That's bullshit! What we did was not on purpose...." He blushed a bit, but the anger built up inside him. "I can't forgive him for what he did, he made you miserable." 

 

Hajime hugged Midorima, burying her face into his neck. "I'm sorry, for not realizing it sooner. I guess I really do love you. I have, ever since middle school. I guess I was just dating Kise-kun for the heck of it." She chuckled, but then was instantly flipped over onto her back. "Shintarou..." She looked up at his eyes, they were filled with anger and lust. 

 

"Don't ever speak of him again, you're mine now." Hajime giggled, but leaned up and kissed him. He kissed back, putting more force into it. She felt something pool in her lower stomach as he kept kissing her. He lets go and she pants. 

 

"Shintarou....I-I don't want to go back home."

 

"Are you sure..?"

 

"Yes, please. Make me forget about him."

 

"As you wish." 

 

And that night, they forgot everything around them. Only drowning themselves in pleasure and love, not looking back. Only moving forward.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a long chapter to make up for the short one !


	15. [15]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Shintarou and Hajime's night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sick, idek how i am even updating this. Anyways, a couple more chapters and this fic will be done! Enjoy^^

That next morning was a very quiet morning. Hajime woke up, her body aching. Midorima might have went a bit overboard, but nonetheless she was happy. She stared at his sleeping figure, watching his chest rise and fall. He looked hot without his glasses and without a shirt obviously.

  

She decided to get dressed. As she wore her clothes, she saw Midorima stirring in his sleep. "Wake up sleepy head." She giggled and walked over to her phone. She realized she had many missed calls from her family members and worried texts from her sister and brother. 

 

"Oh shit, I forgot to let them know." She groans and texts them back saying her phone died and she was at Midorima's house. Midorima was out of bed and was changing and freshening up. "Where your parents home last night?" She asked. 

 

"No, my dad's on a business trip and my mom was staying at her aunt's house with my sister last night. I don't think they're back yet." Hajime nods and suddenly the door opened. "Shintarou?" Midorima's mother pokes her head in and sees her son, along with Hajime. 

 

"Hajime? What are you doing here so early in the morning?" She asked and Midorima swear drops. "She stayed over last night." He says and his mother smiled. "I was wondering why your parents called me last night. You didn't tell them you were staying over?" She asked. 

 

"The battery on my phone died, so I didn't get to call them." 

 

"Alright, I'll let them know. Both of you come down for breakfast, okay?" They both nod and his mother leaves. "Guess like she came back early, huh?" Hajime giggled and Midorima blushed. "At least she didn't hear what happened last night." 

 

Hajime blushed. "Wow Shin-chan, didn't know you had it in you." Midorima scoffed and finished getting dressed. "Let's go eat." She nods and they both see his mother already eating, his sister as well. They both quietly sit down and eat. 

 

"Hajime-chan, I called your parents and let them know you spent the night. They don't seem to be very happy about it, especially since it was just you two." She frowned and Hajime shook her head. "It's okay, I will talk to them."

 

"Why did you stay the night, by the way?" She asked and Midorima replied instead of her. "She broke up with Kise and she needed someone to talk to. So I told her to stay over since it was already so dark." His mother nods and they finish eating. 

 

After bidding farewell, Hajime stood outside with Midorima. "Hey, thanks for last night. I really needed your comfort." She out her hands behind her back and looked down at the floor shyly. Midorima blushed and hugged her. "I was serious though, you're mine now. I'm not letting Kise hurt you again."

 

"Awe, you're so sweet!" She giggled and broke out of his embrace. "I'll see you soon, alright?" She smiled and he nods. She turns around and took a cab home. When she got home, she found her family sitting on the living room couch. 

 

She was gonna walk past them, but her sister saw her. "Hajime, there she is!" Hajime turns around and sees her parents a bit worried and angry. "Do you know how worried we were?" Hayato says and she nods. 

 

"I'm sorry, my phone died and I forgot to let you guys know." 

 

"Why were you stay overnight at Shintarou's house? Especially since his parents weren't home." Her dad says and Hajime sighs. "Dear, I'm sure she had a reason." Her mom says. "I broke up with Kise-kun okay? I was sad and needed comfort so I went to Shintarou for support. We were talking and it was late so he suggested staying over."

 

They all listen quietly. " O-Of course we slept on different beds, I slept in his sister's room since she wasn't home either." She lied, she didn't want her family to know what really happened. "Alright, next time just let us know okay?" Her dad says and she nods. 

 

"Hajime, can I speak to you privately please?" Her sister asks and she nods. She takes her to Hajime's room. "Okay, what really happened?" She talked in a low voice. "What do you mean?" She asked and her sister raises her eyebrows. 

 

"Don't play dumb, I know something else happened! Explain everything starting with Kise." She says and Hajime sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you. But don't tell anyone else, okay?" Her sister nods and she begins her explanation. 

 

"I went over to Kise-kun's house to go visit him and found out that he cheated on me. We got into an argument and I ran away. I realized that I didn't love him and the one I loved was Shintarou the entire time. So I went to his house and confessed, and he had confessed to me before. When he did, I ignored him and pushed him away before and didn't respond to them, I regretted it."

 

"Oh god, I had no idea. I'm so sorry." She hugs her. "Then I told him what happened and we sort of.....you know." She blushed and her sister smirked. "Wow, good job little sis! I knew you had it in you. So you guys did sleep on the same bed?" She wiggled her eyebrows. Hajime nods and blushed even harder. "I couldn't tell mom and dad that." Her sister laughed and pat her back. 

 

"I'm just glad you're happy." She hugs her once more and leaves the room. Hajime lays in her bed and thinks of last night. She was so happy to have Midorima, it almost felt like a dream. A buzz from her phone broke her chain of thoughts. It was Momoi, asking what happened. She must have heard about it. She shook her head and told her everything she told her sister. 

 

Momoi congratulated her and told Hajime that they would meet up again soon. She put her phone away and decided to take a nap. Every day was a new day and she was looking forward to spending all her time with Midorima.

 


	16. [16]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of Midorima and Kirisaki's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A double update because idk when the next chapter will be up. Also a little NSFW warning!!

It's been at least a month since Midorima and Hajime have been dating. Everyone teased the two of them when they were together. Sometimes, Midorima showed up at Seirin and waited for her after basketball practice. It was a sweet thing of him to do. He wasn't as affectionate in public as Kise was, but hand holding and hugging was the most he did in public.  When they were alone, now that's a whole other story. 

 

Her parents eventually found out about their relationship and both families couldn't be more happier. They planned to have a family dinner, but it wasn't decided yet. Her mom was happy that  she had moved on and his mother gladly expected their relationship and has already made plans to make her their daughter-in-law.

 

No one really heard from Kise for a while. But, Kuroko told everyone he was with Kagura now. And so, Midorima and Hajime were happy they didn't have to deal with him. She suffered a lot with him and the fact that they both were able to move on was a good thing. They were glad they didn't bump into either him or Kagura, because it would have been very awkward. 

 

Hajime was currently managing the boys, handing out towels and water bottles, keeping a track of their scores and what not. She was trying to finish early, because Midorima had a game, and she didn't want to miss it. She always goes to see his important games and loved to cheer him on. 

 

"Riko-senpai! Can I go now?"

 

"What's the rush Hajime? We got all afternoon." Hyuga says.

 

"Well you see, Shin-chan has a game tonight and I didn't want to miss it."

 

She blushed lightly and scratched the back of her head.

 

"Oh! So that was the reason? Well why didn't you tell us?" She says and Hajime gasps. "Really?"

 

"Yeah, you've been working real hard and we know how anxious you've been."  Hyuga says. "Go and cheer him on!" Riko giggled at Hajime smiled.

 

"Thank you senpai!" She dashed off.

 

When she arrived, Shutoku was warming up. She walked over to them, waving shyly. 

 

"Hey! Its Hajime-chan!" Takao shouted.

 

Midorima looked over to see his girlfriend wave at him. He gave a slight nod and continued to practice.

 

"Why are you two being shy? Come on! Don't be shy around us!" Taisuke Otsubo, the captain exclaimed.

 

"S-Senpai......." Midorima blushed.

 

Hajime raced over and kissed his cheek. "Good luck! I love you Shin-chan!"

 

She smiled and he blushed red. "Y-You idiot! N-Not here!"

 

Everyone laughed at Midorima's weakness. Hajime sat near the bench and watched. Since she was close with the coach and the members, she sat on the bench and watched them play. She then heard whispers, the whispers of jealously.

 

"Hey, isn't that the manager of Seirin? What's she doing here?"

 

"Is she trying  take some of their play moves?"

 

"Didn't you guys here? Apparently her and Midorima-kun are going out."

 

"What? Wasn't she dating Kise-kun?"

 

"Some slut. Is she trying to go after all the generation of miracle members?"

 

Hajime ignored all those and pages attention to the game. Midorima noticed her change of attitude. When it was half time, Midorima called Hajime over to the side.

 

"What's wrong Shin-chan?"

 

"Come with me to my house. There's something important I need to talk to you about." He put on a serious face and walked away.

 

After Shutoku won, the game, Hajime went over to Midorima's house. He dragged her upstairs and took her inside.

 

"What's wrong Shin-chan? You're being aggressive."

 

"What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?"

 

"What are you talking about?" Hajime asks.

 

"I noticed you thought out the game. You looked sad, depressed and there was something on your mind. What's wrong?"

 

"Well, some girls were saying how I was using you and that I was a slut and didn't actually love you." She clenched her fist, holding back the tears.

 

Midorima pushed her against the wall. He looked in her eyes, and it was serious. His tsundere side has disappeared and that was not a good sign.

 

"Shin-chan?"

 

His lips attacked hers, his hands abused hers. He was being so rough, she didn't even know if this was actually him or not.

 

"Don't let those words get to your head. You're mine and only mine."

 

He left bite marks on her neck, ones that were deep. His hands groped her. She let out her soft moans. He continued to kiss her. "Shin-chan, what's gotten to you? You never act like this." She moans as his hands continue to caress her.

 

"It's your fault." He says blushing.

 

He lifted her up and they were on the bed. He began to kiss her roughly as his hands went up her shirt. Un-clasping her bra, he threw it across the room and cupped her breast with his rough hands. His thumb played with her nipple. 

 

"Shin-chan......" She moaned.

 

Her clothes came off, his clothes came off. Everything was happening so fast, he didn't even seem like his old tsundere self. 

 

_Slap_ _._ _Slap_ _._ _Slap_ _._ _Slap_ _._

 

The noises of their skin slapping together was loud for everyone to hear. "S-Shintarou!" She yells out. She moaned and held onto him for dear life. His lips attacked her breasts, leaving deep bite marks all over her chest.

 

He thrusts harder and deeper inside her, leaving no mercy. "Please, come with me." Hajime lays on his bed. She was tired out. He came three times inside her.

 

"Shin-chan, you're such a perv, who knew you would do those things."

 

"Shut up." He blushed.

 

She tried getting up, but her thighs hurt so much.

 

"Ow...."

 

"Are you okay?" He came closer, holding her sides gently.

 

"I'm fine, it just hurts a lot."

 

He kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry for being so rough."

 

"Its okay. I loved it."

 

"I love you."


	17. [17]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night everyone will remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I am so late. Let me catch you guys up. So I graduated high school, went on vacation and now I am currently attending a summer program at the college I will be starting in the fall. MY schedule is very full since I have classes and all but here is a slightly longer chapter to make up for it!

On a Friday night, Hajime raided her closet. She was going on a date with Midorima the next day and was looking for something to wear. Her entire room was filled with clothes and she was getting frustrated, until her sister walked in. "Holy shit, you need some help." She walked through the articles of clothing and grabbed your shoulders. "Do not worry baby sister, I will help you!" 

 

She instantly picked out an outfit and Hajime thanked her. "Thank you so much!" She hugged her sister and she pat her back. "No worries, remember to slay tomorrow okay?" She laughs a little and nods. "Of course." Her sister leaves the room and she begins to clean up the rest of her room.

  

After finishing, she plops down on bed, falling asleep. Midorima on the other hand, was having trouble sleeping. He was feeling sweaty and was feeling very nervous about the date. He did love her, but it was hard for him to express his feelings. After drowning himself in useless thoughts, he finally went to sleep. The next morning he woke up feeling energized. He was going to meet her at the place they decided to meet up.

  

Hajime quickly put on her clothes and ate a quick breakfast before leaving. Her sister gave her a thumbs up and so did her brother. She scoffed and walked out, heading to her destination. When she got there, she already saw Midorima there. He was wearing a plaid shirt and jeans and in his hands was a yo-yo. His lucky item probably. Hajime scoffed,"Shin-chan!" He turned around and she waved at him. 

 

"Took you long enough. I've been waiting for a long time." He blushed, trying to ignore how beautiful she looked. "I'm sorry, I got distracted. Anyways, shall we get going?" He nods and holds out his hands, blushing. Hajime giggles and wraps her fingers around his in a tight lock. They both begin to walk to the amusement park. When they both got there, Midorima payed for the tickets and went inside. 

 

"Oh, Shin-chan! Let's go on that one!" She pointed to a tall roller coaster and Midorima just nods. He wasn't fond of these, but he just went with it. As the cart went up, Hajime was feeling a bit nervous. She hasn't been on one in years, but it was worth a shot. When the cart fell down, she screamed and held onto the seat rail. She then laughed and threw her hands in the air. Midorima yelped and held onto his seat rail too. 

 

After the ride was over, the both got food and enjoyed the rest of the evening. There was a party that was being thrown for the finalists in the winter cup, so they wanted to be back in time. They both got into the Ferris wheel. The sun was setting and they could see the entire park from the top. 

 

"Wow, it looks so pretty." Hajime put her hands against the glass and looked out at the view below her. She turns back around and smiles at Midorima. "I had a great day." Midorima blushes and turns away from her. "Of course! It's natural to enjoy this!"

 

She giggled at his shy personality and kissed him. He blushed harder, but closed his eyes and kissed her back passionately. After they finished, they headed back to their homes to change for the party. They had to go separately with their team members. After Hajime got dressed up, she rented a limo to take the rest of the Seirin in. She was going to go pick them up in front of the school .

 

When she got there, the others were very shocked. "Kirisaki-kun, you actually bought a limo with you?" Kuroko asked and Hajime smirked. "Yes, now lets go!" Everyone laughs and gets inside the limo. "Hajime-chan, you look extra pretty today." Riko smirks and everyone snickers. "What? Can't I just pretty myself up?" She blushes and Kagami laughs. "Just admit you want to look nice for Midorima? What do you even see in him?" Kagami says and Hajime glares at him. 

 

"Just kidding..." He sweat drops and laughs it off. They then get to the venue and get out of the limo. "Well, how is Seirin coming in a very expensive looking car?" They all turned to see Imayoshi and the rest of Touou. Hyuga smiles with a murderous look. "Well if it isn't Touou. Nice to see you all doing great." Aomine comes up and greets Kuroko and gives Hajime a small hug, but he didn't let go. "I know you want to feel my breasts, let go of me." She smiles, a very scary look on her face. He lets go, but Momoi runs up to her. She gives Hajime a bear crushing hug. Hajime laughs and Momoi compliments her looks. 

 

They all went inside and saw other groups and the other three finalist teams. Rakuzan, Shutoku, and Kaijou. Hajime was a little nervous, she didn't want to face either Kise or Akashi.  She doesn't have good memory with either of them. She spotted Midorima and walked over to him, trying not to trip with her heels. She almost fell, but he caught her in time. "I don't want to be alone right now, who knows who I will bump into." Midorima nods and holds her hand. "Stick with me tonight." 

 

After greeting others, the host says a couple words and the party starts. There are tons of people, even reporters here tonight. Everyone was dancing, eating, mingling and just having a good time. Hajime excused herself from Midorima for a second since she didn't want to look too clingy. She found Momoi by the drink section. She was secretly drinking, since she was still a minor. "Satsuki, stop! Someone will see!" She whispered and Momoi laughed. "Come on, we used to always have a couple sips here and there!" She giggled and continued. Hajime just sighed and drank some juice. 

 

"It's good to see you doing well, Hajime." Hajime suddenly froze. She knew that voice anywhere and she knew he was going to find her. She turns around and gasps, it was true. It was him, it really was him. She didn't want to face him, but here he was. "Akashi....." He smiled at her and she stopped breathing for a moment. "I really though you were going to Shutoku but you ended up in Tetsuya's school now." 

 

She was sweating now and there was no one she knew in sight. "Yeah, I changed my mind." He laughs and walks closer to her. He picks up a strand of her hair and twirls it. "I heard you were finally dating Shintarou now. I hope you two are happy." He smirked and then suddenly Midorima appeared, smacking his hand away. "Akashi, stay away from her." He growls, holding her close. Akashi just laughed and smiled at them. "Good luck to you both." He walks away, his drink in his hand. Midorima turns her her. 

 

"Are you okay?" He asked and Hajime nods. "I'm fine..thanks on getting here." She hugs him and he hugs her back tightly. After dancing around and having fun with friends, it was almost time to leave. That was until Kagura walked up to Hajime. "Oi, Hajime." She whispered. "What do you want?" Hajime asked and gave her a stank face. Kagura sighed and grabbed her hand. "Please come with me, we need to talk." Before Hajime could say anything, she was taken. 

 

They were in an area with less people. "Why did you bring me here? Here to gloat that you've won and have Kise-kun now? I'm over him and you can have him." She snorts and crosses her hands. Kagura just drops to the floor, bowing. "I'm sorry Hajime! I know the things I've done to you was horrible, but I truly apologize." Hajime was flabbergasted for a moment and coughs. "What in the world is this? I am not falling for this crap."

 

"I am telling the truth, please forgive me! I have done things I shouldn't have but I couldn't help myself. I truly loved him, he was nice to me and didn't want me for my body. He was the only guy who valued me and when I found out he was dating you, I was jealous. I wanted everything and now that my eyes have been opened, I realized my wrong doing. Please forgive me." She was sobbing and Hajime. "Get up!" She grabbed her arm and picked her up. "Look, what you did was wrong. I was hurt and you drifted me and Kise-kun apart." 

 

Kagura didn't dare look at her. She was too ashamed. "But I want to thank you." Kagura looked at her confused. "Why? I did all those terrible things to you, I don't deserve it." Hajime shook her head. "If it wasn't for you, I don't thing I would be this happy with Shintarou. So thank you and it's not good to hold grudges okay? I forgive you." Kagura nods, wiping her tears and they both hugged. "Friends?" She asked and Hajime nods. "Friends." Kagura laughed and bid her farewell.

 

And that was the first time Hajime saw Kagura act like a human being. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> History between Hajime and Akashi will be in the next chapter.


	18. Special Mafia AU!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little special Au chapter to make up for my absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for being gone for so long. School has been keeping me busy and all. Chapter 18 is not finished yet so I decided to put a special chapter for you guys! I was binge watching bungou stray dogs and thus this special chapter was created. I hope you enjoy this AU and leave some feedback!

Mafias were a thing in the 21st century now. There was members all over the place, if you squint; you'll find one all over. They had a lot of control over certain places in Japan. Hajime Kirisaki was a mafia member in Seirin. They were a pretty strong team despite having a female leader. They're enemy group was Rakuzan and they resided in Kyoto and their leader was Akashi Seijurou; the former leader of Generation of Miracles.

 

 

The generation of miracles were a powerhouse mafia group. They had disbanded after most of the members found new groups to join. They had Nijimura Shuzo as their leader and later Akashi became leader. Hajime was a former member of generation of miracles and was their best shooter on the team; along with Kuroko Tetsuya, who was now in Seirin with Hajime. Hajime also heals anyone who gets hurt on the team.

 

 

Kuroko's partner, Kagami Taiga came from a mafia group in America and quickly joined Seirin because of his amazing combat skills. Hyuuga Junpei & Kiyoshi Teppei were Riko Aida's (the gang's leader) right hand men. They protect their leader at all times and have great skills using knifes.

 

 

Izuki Shun and Mitobe Rinnosuke were the hitmen. They took out anyone who was a threat and stayed loyal to the group. Shinji Koganei and Tsuchida Satoshi were combat fighters as well but they liked to do things inside the group and stayed inside; usually guarding their hideout.

 

 

Furihata Koki, Kawahara Koichi and Hiroshi Fukuda carry around guns at all times and sometimes fear dangerous things; so when the gang goes out for missions, they usually stay behind.

 

 

Seirin didn't have a lot of members before but after Hajime, Kuroko, and Kagami joined; they have gotten much stronger. They had a couple allies in the surrounding towns, but they still have a high leveled run and gun style. Kuroko and Kagami; along with Hyuuga and Kiyoshi and Hajime were the team's best.

 

 

Seirin had a lot of enemies since they had such a strong team when they only formed two years ago. Riko was hesitant to start a gang but her father along with Hyuuga and Kiyoshi had convinced her. Another one of their enemy groups was Kirisaki Daichi. They were known for being vicious and killed anyone in their path; same with Rakuzan.

 

  
Yosen was another enemy group because there leader was also female. She envied Riko and do they had a pretty bad relationship. Murasakibara Atsushi was also in Yosen; as he was a former member of Generation of Miracles. He was tall  and intimidating and was a sharp shooter. Himuro Tatsuya was also a sharp shooter, who came from America. He was Kagami's childhood friend; who was in the same mafia group in America. The other members were strong but those two as a duo was strong enough.

 

 

They're allies consisted of Kaijo, Shutoku and Touou. Midorima Shintaro; who was a member of Shutoku was also another former member of Generation of Miracles. Along with Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta, (Touou and Kaijou) they were also former members. The three of them had a great relationship with Hajime and Kuroko; so their groups were civil with each other.

 

 

Touou was a group that had a bittersweet relationship with Seirin. They were always there to help each other, but sometimes Aomine and Kagami would clash and things would go out of control so they stay away from each other. Kaijo was an ally that was there no matter what. No one fought with each other and everyone was civil. Kise and Hajime dated at some point but they ended things after their feelings drifted.

 

 

Shutoku was a weird group. They were not an ally group at first. They were an enemy group and it was hard to believe. Hajime and Midorima were close yet every time they ran into each other, there was a fight involved. Since she was a girl, he went easy on her. They were childhood friends and he had feelings for her. Of course, he wouldn't admit that. After their gangs became allies, the two got closer and ended up going out.

 

 

 

> **Present Time** <

 

 

Kuroko, Kagami, and Hajime were currently assigned a mission. They were ordered to do a stakeout on Rakuzan. They were sitting in a car, waiting for something to happen. Apparently there was a smuggling going on and they were trying to stop it. Seirin may be a mafia group, but they didn't do drugs. That was a thing they are trying to stop. Kuroko sat in the passenger seat, looking through his binoculars. Hajime sat in driver's seat, polishing her gun and Kagami sat in the back, munching on snacks.

 

 

Kuroko spotted one of the Rakuzan member come out of a garage, letting another suspicious looking man inside. He looked around and Kuroko swore he almost noticed them. "What are we gonna do now?" Kagami asked and Hajime turns to him. "We wait. If we see anything else, we are supposed to attack. Boss's order, remember?" He nods and Kuroko gasps.

 

  
"Kirisaki-kun, drive now!" He shouts and she quickly puts the car on drive and tried getting away. Gun shots can be heard from afar and just grazed their window. "Shit, hold on guys! I'm gonna have to outrun them!" She starts driving faster and now there is a car following them at full speed. Kuroko starts shooting at the car and manages to break their window.

 

 

"Kuroko, use your misdirection please!" Hajime shouts and he nods. As he begins to glow, the car disappears away from enemy territory. "Thank god, we lost them." Kagami sighs and then he realizes the area they were in.  "Isn't this Shutoku's area?"

 

 

"Oh this is! What perfect timing, Boss wanted to give them this packet!" Hajime grabbed a small packet from the glove department and parked her car in a secluded area. They all got out of the car and walked towards their hideout. Once they reached the entrance, the door was opened by Takao Kazunari.

 

 

"Oh! Hajime-chan! Kagami and Kuroko are here too! Come in!" Takao let's them in and passes him the packet. "From my boss to yours. Deliver it to him safe." She says and he nods. "Where's Shintarou?" She says and he points over to wear he was . He was standing near a vending machine.

 

  
"Shin-chan!" She ran over to him and he turned around. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pouted. "Kiss me." He blushed and she kept pushing her lips towards him. He tried pushing her away, but she took his glasses off and managed to kiss him. "Idiot." He Gabe in and kissed her back. He was against the wall as she continued to kiss him. "Seriously guys! Get a room!" Kagami yelled and she giggled.

 

  
"Anyways, we should get going. We have another mission to complete before heading back to headquarters." Kuroko says and Hajime nods. "See you at home?" She said to Midorima and he nods. After giving him a kiss, the three Seirin members leave; hearing Midorima shouting at Takao.

 

 

After completing their tasks, they went back to headquarters to report everything to Riko. Most of the members have already gone home and it was just them. "You guys did well, you may leave." After dropping Kagami and Kuroko off to their homes, Hajime walked into her shared apartment with Midorima. He was already home and had already prepared dinner.

 

 

"Wow, it smells good." She sniffed the air, walking over to him. "Welcome home, go freshen up." She nods and does as he said. After freshening up, she sits down to eat. "How was your missions?" He asked and she nods. "They went well. What about you?" He shrugs and she just laughs it off. They had a weird relationship. After they were done, they headed to bed. Midorima lays in bed, reading a book. Hajime was in the bathroom, trying on a sexy outfit. "Shintarou? How does this make me look? Do I look fat?" She came out of the bathroom pouting. He blushed and sighed. "W-Why in the world are you wearing that?" He asked, raising his glasses.

 

  
"To seduce you." She purred and straddled him. "You really are so annoying, you know that." He sighed and took his glasses off. Hajime thought he looked hotter without his glasses. He turned her around and was now hovering over her. "You're gonna regret this." He says with a deep voice.

 

  
"I know I am not going to."

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
The next couple months were spent trying to take down Rakuzan. There were big fights that broke out between Rakuzan, Seirin, Shutoku, Touou, and Kaijo. But now, there was war. Everyone besides Rakuzan had paired up to clean up Rakuzan's trash. They were planning on destroying Tokyo and the others had to stop them. They were causing trouble and there were things that needed to be handled. Currently, Kuroko and Hajime were at Rakuzan's hideout. They were to eliminate anyone in their way; and to rescue their one of their kouhai.

 

  
They both had their guns with them and listening to any sounds. Suddenly there was footsteps, Kuroko turned around and protected Hajime. "Look what the rat just scooped up. If it isn't Kuroko. I see you have your little girlfriend with you." It was Chihiro Mayuzumi. He was Akashi's right hand man; who replaced Kuroko in the generation of miracles.

 

 

"She's not my girlfriend!" He shouted and Hajime pointed her gun at him. "Chihiro Mayuzumi, I see you've come crawling back to Rakuzan. Didn't you willingly leave the group?"  She says and he laughs. "Yes, but my potential here was much higher."

 

 

"Oh drop the act. You're just a replacement for Kuroko and that's a fact!" Hajime laughed back at him and Chihiro got angry. He shot a bullet at her, but she dodged the bullet and started shooting at him. "You're gonna regret that you bitch."

 

  
Suddenly there was a group of men shooting at them. Being as skilled as he was, Kuroko took cover and covered Hajime. "Kagami, we need backup at our location. ASAP!" Hajime shouted through her earpiece. Kuroko was taking down a couple men and what not. A swarm of people from Seirin had come and started helping them. Hajime slipped through the hideout to find Akashi. There she ran into her green haired boyfriend.

 

  
"What are you doing here?" He asked and she held up her gun. "I'm on a mission. You?" She whispered. "Same, it's crazy out here."

 

 

"Yeah we called for backup."

 

 

"Shall we go look for Akashi? We have unfinished business with him." He said and she nodded. "Yeah, lets." After getting passed multiple security threats in the way, they were finally face to face with Akashi Seijurou.  "Ah, Shintarou and Hajime. I was expecting you guys! So great if you Hajime, to invite backup. You guys are going to regret leaving Teiko and the generation of miracles." His eyes changed from red to yellow as he stood up, a sword in his hands.

 

 

Midorima shielded Hajime as they both got ready to fight him. "You're going to regret what you did to Hajime. Everyone left because you were abusing your power and now look at you. You've become a maniac and your wanted." He says and Hajime nods. "Be prepared to lose."

 

 

Meanwhile, while Kuroko was fighting Mayuzumi; Takao showed up to help. "Takao-kun? What are you doing here ?" He says, standing back to back. "Here to help, our boss was alerted and Kaijo and Touou should be here soon too." Kuroko nods and the two begin two fight. "Bring it on!" Mayuzumi says.

 

  
Akashi, Midorima, and Hajime were fighting. They were both blocking his sword and trying not to get killed. "You should have joined me Hajime, but you left and became his. What a shame." Midorima got irritated by that and took his gun out and tried shooting him. Akashi swiftly blocked his moves and laughed.

 

  
"You can never surpass me Shintarou. You were my right hand man after all. What makes you think you can defeat me?" Midorima growls . "Not without us he can't." They all turned around to see Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, Kuroko, and Momoi. "Guys, you're all here." Hajime whispers. "I called Kagami and Takao said everyone else was coming. Even Yosen is our ally now." Kuroko says.

 

 

"You all are going to regret leaving Teiko and disrespecting me." Akashi started attacking everyone and they all came together. "We got this, just focus on the target." There was bullets flying and swords clashing, it was an absolute mess. Midorima was going head on with Akashi when his sword grazed his shoulder. "Shin-Chan!" Hajime yells out and he is kicked by Akashi and lands on the nearest wall. He groans in pain. Hajime runs  over to him and sees blood coming from his shoulder. "You're hurt babe."

 

 

"Don't worry about me. Just focus on the others." He says, slowly getting up. She turned around and saw Kuroko the only one standing. Everyone else was injured and trying to get up. "You're not getting away with this Akashi!" He shouted and Akashi pushed him back. He fell to the ground and got back up.  Everyone was back up and formed a circle together. "Should we do this, like old times?" Aomine says 

 

 

"Yes, let's take back what we lost!" Kise shouts and everyone agreed. The special thing about the generation of miracles is that they all had a special power. Like something you see in television shows. They all combined their power in one and transferred it over to Kuroko; who first transformed his fist into a claw and all the powers combined there. "Oh, you guys are pulling that move against me? It's not going to work." He laughed and Kuroko screamed, running after him. Akashi didn't see this coming and Kuroko punched him straight in the eye. He was thrown to the wall and his eye started pouring blood. He got up and laughed. "You guys think you can actually defeat me? I am absolute!" 

 

  
Everyone started to attack him and he was taken back. After Hajime and Midorima threw the last blow at him, he fell to the ground. "I can't believe this...." He closed his eyes and blacked out. "Is this really happening? Is it finally over?" Hajime says. Midorima drapes his arm around her shoulder. "It is, it finally is. Akashi's reign is finally over." He says. Everyone goes back to their groups and get treated by the doctors for their injuries. Akashi was under a coma and Rakuzan members were on a hiatus and nowhere to be seen. The other mafia groups have decided to join work together and not be enemies to have peace with each other. There may be those who may not agree but they go along with it. 

 

  
Hajime and Shintaro ended getting married a year later. Others were still under the mafia; protecting their group and leader. Some have quit and moved on to better things and others have stayed. In the end, Akashi had changed when he awoke from his coma. Rakuzan disbanded and Akashi had ended up apologizing to his former subordinates. They all forgave him for his sins and everyone lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn’t edited so sorry for any mistakes. I will fix any errors when I proof read later.


	19. [18]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory of what happened between Hajime and Akashi and we see Shutoku and Rakuzan face off!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, I am very sorry for getting this up mad late. Life gets so busy but I plan to finally end this as fast as I can so please bear with me guys :( It'll take some time since some chapters have not been pre-written before so i have to re-write them. Enjoy!

The day had finally come. Shutoku v Rakuzan and Kaijou v Seirin. It was the semi-finals of the winter cup and the finals were taking place in the same day. Hajime was torn in between watching her group or Shintaro's group. She was pacing back and forth, wondering what to do. Riko notices this and comes up to her.   
  
  


"What's wrong, why are you so fidgety?" She turns around her sighs. "I want to watch our match with Kaijou, but I want to also watch Shin-chan's match as well." Riko smiles at her and gives her a little push.  
  
  


"Go, watch the other match and support him." She says.   
  
  


"Really? Shouldn't I be helping you guys and supporting the team?" She said and she shook her head. "We're fine,  just go! You're needed more over there." Hajime smiles and runs to the other court in the arena. As soon as she got to the court, the match already started and it already seemed intense. They were going one on one and it was intense. She watched them with enthusiasm in her eyes and thought back to the time the three of them were so close.  
  
  


_It started back in their first year of junior high. The generations of miracles had been created and they were undefeated and were the strongest. They were all best friends and got along pretty well. That was until Hajime joined. She didn't really know anyone besides Midorima. She started coming to the basketball practices a lot and wanted to become the manager. Since Momoi was the manager, she became co-manager and started helping the team. She became friends instantly with all the members and got along with everyone. That was until she caught Akashi's interest. (Note: This happened after the whole situation with Kise and this also took place in their third year.)_  
  
  


_Midorima, Akashi, and Hajime always hung out since they were close. He had taken a liking to her and always wanted to be by her side._   _So he made her become his personal assistant and_   _kept her by his side all the time. She didn't even spend any time with Midorima and did whatever Akashi said. It was a certain day that Akashi was with Hajime. He was making her carry a couple stocks of paper. Midorima had suddenly appeared, looking for Akashi. Once he saw him with Hajime, he walked over. "Hey, where are you guys going?" He asked and Hajime lit up at the sight of him. She smiled and walked a little closer to him and Akashi looked at her._  
  
  


_"We were just going to drop these off by the storage room. Wanna come with?" She asked and Midorima shook his head. "No, you guys go ahead." He walks away, feeling a little jealous. The two of them continued to walk to the storage room. Once they got there, they placed the stacks of papers on the ground with a thud. "Hajime." Akashi called out._

 

_"What's up?_

 

_"I've been meaning to tell you this, please don't be offended." He comes incredibly close to her, backing her up against the wall. She sucks in her breath. "Akashi-kun, you're too close." She looks away. "You've been always obedient to  me, yet you continue to act like a little whore." His eyes turn red as he gripped the inside of her thigh. She gasped and tried to break from his grasp but he was too strong. "Akashi-kun, what are you doing? Let go please!"  She continued to struggle against him but to no avail._

 

_"You will become mine or I will destroy everything and everyone you love." He laughed and pushed her roughly against the wall . Tears brimmed at the corner of her eyes as she let him violate her. After he was done, she fell to the floor shocked. Akashi pulls up his pants and fixes his clothes. "I don't want to see you around any other men, including Shintaro. You belong to me now."  He left her stranded there as she put her clothes back on. Falling back onto the floor, she sobbed and sobbed._

 

_That was when Hajime started distancing herself  from the other boys and was only with Akashi most of the time. Kise and Midorima had both started to notice this as well and so they both came together and discussed it. "Do you have any clue what's going on with her? She doesn't talk to me anymore and shes always with Akashi." Kise says and Midorima nods._

 

_"Yeah, she hasn't talked to me either.  I have no clue whats going on between her and Akashi." He sighs and Kise is suddenly worried. "What if she's being blackmailed?" He said and Midorima shook his head. "No, I doubt Akashi would do that to her."  Kise groans and leaves the room. "If you won't do anything, I will! If she's in trouble, you are on your own." He walks away and Midorima sighs again. He did notice how weird it was that they're always together. Could they be dating and Akashi was being possessive? Could be true but you never know._

 

_As Midorima walked by a couple empty rooms, he noticed something different in one room. It was Akashi and Hajime. He quietly watched them and grew worried. "Didn't I say not to communicate with them? Kise caused you a lot of trouble before and you continue to talk to  him?" He had her against the wall and Midorima gasped as he watched Akashi basically rape his friend. He froze, his body not moving at all. He saw her face displeased and tears running down. Akashi was treating her like a toy and he could just watch._

 

_After a couple seconds, he had snapped. He bursts through the door, very angry. The two looked at him and Akashi was scolding him. "What in the world Shintaro! Don't you see we are busy here?" Midorima walked up to him and punched him. He fell to the floor and covered Hajime's body. "Just what do you think you're doing to her?"  He yelled and Akashi got back up._

 

_"Are you disobeying me Shintaro? You never do this. She belongs to me, so I will do anything to make her mine." He laughed and Midorima shook his head. Hajime fixed her clothes and stood besides Midorima. "Why did you do this Akashi?  What was your purpose of doing this?" He snarled at him and Akashi just laughed. "Isn't it obvious?  She is the perfect toy for me! Obviously she wasn't needed as a manager but as my assistant and she belongs to me. You boys don't know how to treat her well." He laughed and Midorima punched him again._

 

_"Treating her like this doesn't do you any justice. This shows how much you don't deserve her. Come on Hajime, let's go." Midorima takes her out of the room.  This caused Hajime to leave being the manager of  Generation of Miracles and Momoi continued to do things single handedly. She came every once in  while to hang out with the other members and to drop off some things. She had ignored Akashi and the others started to realize how he drastically changed._ _Soon they had graduated and went their own ways and that was until they met again in high school._

After Hajime was finally out of her thoughts, she had realized that Shutoku was in the lead. What even was going on? Her eyes met with Akashi and there was a weird look in his eyes; as if he was asking for forgiveness. The teams when on break and Akashi was stopped by Midorima. "I will win, Akashi." 

 

"That's impossible Shintarou. Did you ever even try to stop me before? I win in everything and everything I say is absolute." When the game started back up, Shutoku was still in the lead. Everyone had high hopes they were going to win. Rakuzan members were starting to panic. The bell rang and it was currently 39 vs 39. They were at a tie. Kise walks by Midorima. "Looks like you're not doing that badly." 

 

"We'll see about that. Akashi hasn't used his eye yet." 

 

Kise scoffs and walks away. In the meantime, Hajime comes rushing down towards the court. "Shin-chan!" She walks up to him and gives him a hug but lets go quickly. "Are you guys alright? He didn't use his eye yet, did he?" Midorima shook his head and Hajime sighs. "Please defeat him and end this once and for all. " 

 

Midorima pats her head. "I'll win for you. For what he did to you, i will win back your pride." She nods and he turns back around to the match. As the game continues, Shutoku find themselves in a pinch. As Midorima goes to make a basket, Akashi suddenly used his eye and easily dominated the whole team . Hajime watched with her mouth hung open, gasping at how he managed to bring third years onto their knees. 

 

"Akashi!" Midorima shouts. 

 

"Shintaro, you're smart but you will lose. This is what you get for taking what was mine back then!" Akashi makes another basket and they were now ahead. "Takao! Let's show him our trump card!" The game continued as now Seirin and Kaijou are watching, along with Yosen. Shutoku starts to show their true colors and start dominating Rakuzan. Hajime stands besides Kuroko and Kagami, cheering on Shutoku. 

 

As the game continued to progress, Akashi gets fed up and Rakuzan starts to dominate once more. Everyone fights back with all their might and the other contestants watch in fear. As Midorima was about to make a basket, Akashi steals the ball from him and he falls down on the floor. "Akashi!" He gets up to stop him from making the basket, but to no avail. He makes the basket and the buzzer beeps; it was over. 

 

Rakuzan had won, 86 to 70.  Everyone was in disbelief. They go on their way and Hajime rushes over to a devastated Midorima. "Shin-chan, it's okay." She comforts him. "No, I couldn't beat him. I couldn't avenge you." Tars fall from her eyes. "No, you did well." A hand falls upon Midorima and Hajime's shoulder. They look up to see Kuroko looking back at them with fierce eyes. "Don't worry guys. I will avenge both of you."

 

Hajime nods and so begins the final match. Seirin versus Rakuzan and Shutoku will face Kaijou to see who will win third place. May the odds be ever in their favor. 

 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes, things are getting spicy

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from Wattpad. Will be uploading and revising all chapters!


End file.
